The Dating Game: Get A Clue
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: After defeating Jest, Ace and Lance finally sorted their feelings for each other and started dating. Everyone was secretly happy for them except for one clueless girl, Ana. She was determine to be Lance's lover and will do anything to make it come true. Let's hope Ana realize that Ace and Lance belongs together before someone gets really hurt.
1. Let the Games Begin

**The Dating Game: Get A Clue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Puzzle & Dragons including the anime, games, merchandise, etc.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, fluff, jealousy and one-sided love, etc.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - Let the Games Begin**

The sun shining high above the clouds in the clear, blue sky. Little birds chirping a merry tune in the forest as small Monsters roamed around the land.

Just near the edge of the forest was a house large enough to fit a small family. One of the largest windows by the side of the house was opened outward. Inside, there was a light auburnette teen clad in an apron, humming a tune as he stands in front of a stove while holding a spatula.

Next to the teen was a small white and orange dragon, a Tamadora, who was whisking a bowl of eggs. He was wearing a small apron around his round body and a chef hat on top of his head.

"Ace! I'm done beating the eggs, tama!"

"Good! Now, add in the flour, milk, salt, and sugar. When you're done beating the mixture, bring the bowl over to me." Tamazo nodded and he quickly added the rest of the ingredients. He beated them a good minute or two before running towards Ace with the bowl.

Ace laughed softly as he caught the small dragon midrun. "Be careful, Tamazo. We don't want to ruin your lunch now."

Tamazo gasped in horror, "Not my omelette rolls, tama!"

Ace fondy shook his head as he started to make the omelette rolls. "Why don't you prepare the salad for me?" He pointed towards the table that had sliced vegetables and meats set out on plates. "Just toss in the lettuce, tomatoes, bell peppers, cucumbers, olives, croutons, and bacon together in a bowl. We'll pour the dressing in a small jar so it won't spill on the way there." He began rolling the cooked, fluffy egg into a roll.

"Roger, tama!" Tamazo saluted as he get to work on the side dish. The sheer concentration on the Tamadora's face made Ace smiled wider.

"And don't even dare eat those dishes we finish making," Ace gently but firmly reminded his partner. He didn't need to turn around to see the pout on Tamazo's face.

"Hey Ace, is this going to be enough for everyone, tama?"

"Unless you and Devi decided to do another weird fruit or fishing contest, this might be enough for now."

As the teen and his small dragon get to work on the food, they didn't notice two women standing near the kitchen door, watching the two with fond amusement. One woman rosey pink hair and the other has pale lavender hair; both women have matching blue eyes just like Ace.

"Is there a special occasion for Ace to cook this much food, Rena?" Angine asked her daughter-in-law.

Rena giggled softly, mirth filled her eyes. "Ace told me yesterday that Lance invited him out somewhere for a picnic; so he's been up all morning to make bento boxes for all of them to eat." She leaned closer to whisper, "Apparently, it's supposed to be their first date too."

"Oh my, Ace is going on his first date! My grandson is growing up so fast." The elderly Dragonoid woman gushed, positively giddy at the realization.

Ace blushed, not taking his eyes off of the cooked eggs. "Just because you're whispering over there, doesn't mean I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Honestly, his family loves teasing him when it concerns about a certain Dragonoid.

He sets the omelette rolls to cool down and he puts the greased pan and spatula into the sink filled with soapy water. He washed his hands and dried them with a towel. He turned around to face his grinning mom and grandma.

"Mom, Grandma, you didn't have to hide to watch me. You could've come in, you know?"

Rena laughed, "I know, but you were concentrating so hard that I didn't want to distract you." She walked over to Tamazo's side and observe him tossing the salad expertly. "You're getting good at learning to cook, Tamazo."

Tamazo grinned, proud and smug as he puffed out his chest. "That's because Tamazo is a genius, tama!"

Angine walked over to the table and saw the display of dishes already prepared. "Look at all this food you two made. This is quite a spread." She wasn't kidding because they were different kinds of food like sushi, meatballs, octopus weiners, fried rice, sandwiches, rice balls, vegetable stir-fry, egg products (courtesy of Tamazo and Devi's taste), and even desserts like muffins, cookies, and egg tarts.

When you have a Tamadora and a Devidra coming, it's best to be prepare a large amount of food to satisfy their blackhole sized stomachs.

Ace grinned teasingly, "More like I made most of them and a certain dragon couldn't keep his hands off." The women laughed as they saw Tamazo crossed his arms, pouting.

Rena looked back at Ace who was cutting the cool omelette rolls. Warmth spread inside her chest after seeing the content smile and happy blue eyes on her son's face. Ace's relaxed appearance was quite a contrast from what he looked like a month ago.

When he had to go through difficult hardships and excruciating pain.

When he almost loses hope and the will to fight on.

When he almost lost the most important person in his life.

More than a month ago, the Human and Dragonoid War ended by the defeat of Jest and his Dominions. Ace and Lance, with the help of their loyal friends, were able to beat Jest and bring peace back to their almost torn world. Everyone reunited once more to rebuild their home again and reforged bonds that were once severed by anger, fear, and distrust.

Dragoza Island was mostly back on its feet after weeks of tough labor and hard work. Everyone began to settle in their new lives once more.

Ace hummed as he finished cutting the omelette rolls. He set them all onto the table with the rest of the food. From the corner of his eye, Ace saw something reaching for an egg tart. He grabbed Tamazo and lifted him up away from the food.

"You'll spoil your appetite, Tamazo," Ace gently scolded the pouting Tamadora. "Remember that we are sharing these with Lance and Devi later."

"But I'm hungry, tama!~" Tamazo whined, patting his stomach in emphasis.

"You just had a big breakfast this morning. How could you still be hungry?"

The two women watched the two bantar on. Angine chuckled, "I remember when King had his own Tamadora, the little one never stop bothering my son for more food."

Rena shook her head with fond exasperation. "When we were young and dating, I often see that Tamadora more at our dinner dates than King himself. That dragon was even on time with apology flowers from King too."

"Let's hope Lance does better at dating than King had."

"I hope so because Ace will _marry_ Lance someday," Rena said that part aloud because the reaction from her adorable son was too precious for words.

When Ace heard what his mom said, his face combusted bright red. He couldn't believe his mom just said that. He released Tamazo from his prison to cover his burning face. "Mom!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it." Rena engulfed her embarrassed son into a hug. "You know, I already approve Lance when he first came to our house that one fateful day. I knew who he was and I knew what kind of bond you two will forge since that day. You have no idea how overjoyed I was when you and Lance began a relationship."

Ace smiled as the redness faded away from his cheeks. He returned the hug. "I'm glad too."

"Yeah! Ace and Lance were doing kissy faces after they defeated Jest, tama. They didn't stop for a long time, tama," Tamazo added, looking quite proud of remembering that detail.

Angine and Rena burst into laughter as Ace's face fully returned to the color of a ripe tomato.

"Tamazo!"

The Tamadora tilted his head confusingly. "Did I say something wrong, tama?"

* * *

After Ace refreshed himself in his bathroom and changed his clothes to something more appropriate (pajamas are a no-no unless it was for a sleepover). He went back into the kitchen to arranging the food into the bento boxes. Ace was almost done when he heard a dragon roared outside.

Tamazo looked out the window and grinned brightly. "They're here, tama!" The Tamadora left the kitchen as fast as he could to go outside to greet their guests - mainly to hug Devi, much to the small black dragon's displeasure.

On cue, Ace heard the familiar shouting of "Stop greeting me with hugs, devi!" and "Tama!"

Rena came into the room and gently pulled Ace away from his work. "I'll finish packing these up for you. Why don't you go and greet Lance?"

"Thank, Mom!" Ace beamed at her as he removed his apron and set it on the table. He quickly exited the kitchen and opened the front door to see Tamazo hugging a struggling Devi first. He then spotted Lance, clad in his blue cloak and hat, gently stroking the red carrier dragon with a serene expression.

That very scene never fail to make Ace's heart fluttered.

The light auburnette broke into a sprint towards the Dragonoid. "Lance!"

Lance caught sight of the younger teen and held his arms out. He immediately wrapped his arms around Ace when the other was close enough, pulling him flush against him. Lance leaned down towards Ace's neck to breathe in the scent of sunshine and sweets. He placed small kisses onto the warm skin. "Ace…"

Ace loosely wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulder. He also breathed in the scent of morning, clean air and the sea. Ace slightly shuddered when soft, cool lips began kissing his neck. He bit back a moan. "Lance…"

The Dragonoid pulled back a little to see blue eyes slightly glazed over and a sweet blush decorated across Ace's nose and cheeks. Lance moved his hand upward, caressing the younger teen's waist, side, neck, and cheek until he cupped the back of Ace's head. He tilted the light auburnette's head upward, gazing into those darken blue eyes.

Ace felt his heart pounding fast as those yellow, dragon-like eyes stared at him with such intensity. The feeling of fire spreading throughout his body was almost overwhelming, but not unpleasant. He blushed when he felt a hand sliding upward, caressing his body along the way. The trail Lance's hand left was hot despite them being so cool to the touch.

They didn't know who made the first move, but pairs of lips found each other, sparking a light between them. Ace slowly closed his eyes as he pressed his mouth against cool lips. The arm around his waist pulled Ace even closer to Lance, making the younger stand on his tippy-toes and tighten his own arms around the Dragonoid's shoulders and neck.

Lance kissed and nibbled those warms lips, eliciting a soft moan from Ace. The sound from the younger teen was enticing Lance to go further. He left his hand from the back of Ace's head to roam downward along with his other hand, placing them firmly at Ace's hips. He darted his tongue out to gently lick Ace's lower lip, silently asking for permission.

Ace gasped at the feeling of the other's tongue, but all the same parted his mouth to let Lance's tongue explore his warm, moist cavern. He moaned as the wet organ drawn in his own to move along with the Dragonoid's. Ace slowly loses himself in the hot, wet kisses and burning passion, making him feel lightheaded and breathless.

Something about Lance taking most of the control leaves the light auburnette feeling hot and vulnerable. And the Dragonoid must have picked up on that tidbit long before.

After many moments, the two finally broke their heated connection. Their breathing was erratic and the effects of the kiss hadn't fade from their flushed cheeks (the younger more red than the older). Ace, arms still hung loosely around the other's shoulders, laid his head near Lance's neck as he struggled to get his breathing right. Lance seems to got his breathing under control because he peppered Ace's temples and forehead with soft kisses, rubbing soothing circles on the younger's back.

Ace finally calmed down enough to open his eyes again. His legs felt like jello as he clung onto the older teen for support. "Lance…" he breathlessly called out.

Lance lowly hummed, halting his movement. He carded through Ace's messy yet soft hair.

Ace leaned into the touch as his blue eyes, shining with love, joy, and bliss, looked straight into yellow eyes. He smiled, unreserved and bright as the sun.

Lance's eyes widen a little before going back to normal. He let out a low laugh before leaning his forehead against the younger teen's; mouth drawn into a small but affectionate smile. Lance answered by embracing Ace more tightly and lovingly.

Words weren't needed for them to express when they already knew what the other truly meant.

* * *

Angine covered her mouth with her hand as she peeked through the curtains to check on the boys. Her blue eyes shining with mirth and amusement.

"Goodness, young people these days are more bold than they were during my time. Don't you think so, Rena?" The elderly Dragonoid woman looked around to see the other finished packing the large bento boxes, humming loudly. "Rena?"

The rosey pink haired woman didn't hear Angine as she muttered to herself, "Ace is growing up. This is all natural for teenagers to go through in life. He is still your adorable and innocent son, Rena." She wrapped the bento boxes inside a large cloth. "And these are all done."

Tamazo came flying in, hugging the wrapped lunches. "I can't wait to eat them, tama!" He and Devi came (more like the Devidra dragged the Tamadora) back inside the house when their partners were 'greeting' each other.

Devi followed in a more sedate manner. He bowed respectfully towards Rena. "Thank you for doing this for us, devi. Master Lance and I appreciated the hospitality you given us, devi."

"No need for the formalities, Devi." She held the dark Monster close to her. "We are one big happy family."

Devi slightly blushed at the affectionate, motherly gesture.

"Aww! Devi's being shy, tama!~" Tamazo cooed, earning an offended squawk from his dark counterpart.

The Devidra jumped away from Rena, turning away to hide his redden cheek as he crossed his arms. "I'm not being shy, devi!"

They would have continue their usual squabble if Ace and Lance hadn't came in that moment. Both of them appeared to look normal and unruffled; the only evidence for their coupling was their slight red, swollen lips.

Lance nodded his head towards Rena and Angine in greeting. He turned his attention towards the rosey pink haired woman. "I'll bring them back before nightfall."

Rena smiled warmly at the young Dragonoid. "Both of you have a good time together. Make sure to avoid any trouble out there."

Ace coughed into his fist, purposely avoiding the sly look from his grandma. "Um, we need to get going soon." He went over to the table to carry the packed lunches. Ace gave his mom and grandma a farewell kiss on their cheeks. "Come on, Tamazo!" Ace let himself be guided by Lance back to the red carrier dragon.

"Tama!" The small white and orange dragon also carried a large picnic blanket with him. He turned to Devi with a huge grin. "I can't wait for you to try out our cooking, tama!"

The other dragon blanched when he heard this. The Tamadora help cooked? The Devidra wasn't looking forward to having a _very_ upset stomach. Devi sulky followed the the three back outside.

Rena and Angine watched from the window to see all four boarded on the large dragon. They see Lance and Ace were sitting side-by-side with the Dragonoid's arm securely around the light auburnette's body. Tamazo and Devi sat behind their partners, holding onto the packed lunches and blanket.

The red carrier dragon took off from the ground and slowly flew up to the sky. The women watched the dragon flew away until there wasn't a speck of red in the sky. Rena then sighed, feeling a slight empty pang in her chest.

 _So, this is what it feels like to have your child leave the nest. Ace is growing up so fast._

Rena felt a hand laid on top of her shoulder. She turned to see her mother-in-law smiled sympathetically, already knew what's on the other's mind.

"Ace found someone good, huh?"

Rena turned back towards window, looking at the clear blue sky. She let out a sad yet proud smile. "I always knew he would."

* * *

Just near the forest, there was a teenage girl with long pink hair tied in pigtails and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a purple and white dress with black, thigh-high stockings, and white shoes. She was also carrying a basket as she skipped along the path of the forest.

Ana hummed a little tune, upbeat and cheerful. She headed towards the center of the forest where there was an opened field with a lake. Ana wanted to go there after visiting Master Vahaton. She asked the Ancient of Water where Lance was and he told her that Lance will be at the lake in a nearby forest.

The young Dragonoid told his adopted father that he's there for a special meeting. Ana didn't know what that exactly means, but she is determine to find the Ice Prince.

Ana knew what her feelings are the moment she lay eyes on the white-haired Dragonoid. When he mysteriously appeared in her village, Ana felt some kind of spark between them. She often heard stories about such occurrences and they often linked to one thing only.

Love at first sight.

The young teenage girl was sheltered ever since she was a child. Only stories Ana either read in books or heard from her family and travelers were her only connection to the outside world. In her dreams, she often imagine herself as a princess, locked away for her own protection. She dreamt of a prince coming to find her and take her away.

Ana thought it was foolish to dream something that might not come true. That was until Lance came along.

When Lance appeared in front of Ana, she felt a pull that lead her towards him. Ana knew in her heart that she has feelings for Lance. They may have only met for a short while, but that was all Ana needed to understand her true feelings. She wanted to be with Lance and hope that he will feel the same love towards her.

She even thought about how to flirt with him and how to get his attention. She resorted using books and advices from people she knew.

Ana was determined to be the one Lance only sees in his eyes. Nothing will get in her way once she puts her mind into it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: New story! Oh my Buddha, what am I doing?! My third story for this franchise and I haven't updated my other ones yet. This is what happens when people gives you good ideas and you can't help but write it!**

 **As you can see, Ace and Lance are a couple in this story while Ana happens to be the girl who will try to get Lance to be her lover. To clarify some things, Ana doesn't know Ace and Lance are in a relationship. She thinks they are just friends who happens to be very close to each other. She will try to get Lance's attention, but she might not succeed with Ace already in Lance's heart.**

 **I see Ana as a naive, clueless, air-headed dreamer who has a narrow-minded view on things such as romance and relationships. We know she isn't evil or cruel, I can't help but dislike her. The anime doesn't explore her character much and I have a bad feeling the writers might do a cliche with her.**

 **This story was inspired by Ayaxroses and TheCheshireCat01. Their discussions about Puzzle and Dragons X on A03 helped me set this story up. Thank you beautiful people in my life!**

 **Please leave a review or a comment. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**CHAPTER 2 - Trouble in Paradise**

Ana skipped through the forest, swinging the basket in her hand lightly. She was humming a soft melody along the way, filling the silent around her with cheerful music. She perked up when she saw the lake at the end of the pathway.

 _Lance should be there by now. I wonder if he had any lunch today? I hope he likes the food I cooked this morning._

Ana picked up her pace until she was at the edge of the forest. She breathed in the clean air and taken in the gorgeous sight of the crystal clear lake and flowery fields in front of her. She looked around the area and zeroed in the sight of a red dragon by the lakeside. Ana didn't need to look any closer to know it was the same carrier dragon that Lance frequently rides on.

The pink-haired teenager giggled, feeling giddy knowing the Dragonoid was nearby. She raced through the field in search for her Ice Prince.

Little did the Princess know at the very moment, the Ice Prince was with his Light.

* * *

Angine sat on her couch with Rena as they spent time together drinking tea and discussing (gossiping) about Ace and his date. Their conversation was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing next to them. Angine reached over and pressed the speaker on.

"Hello, this is Angine."

" **Angine! It has been awhile since we last talk to each other. How have you been these past few weeks?"** It was none other than the Ancient of Water on the phone.

"Vahaton! It's nice to hear from you. Are you resting your injuries and not overexerting yourself like usual?" She hears the other laughing but was cut off with a cough. "Honestly, you are not as young as you used to be."

" **Nonsense! I still have some spunk left in these old bones of mine!"**

Rena shook her head in amusement at the conversation. The Ancient of Water was still the same jolly old man when she was growing up in Dragoza Island. Rena was happy, however, that Vahaton was the one who raised Lance to be one of the most reliable and strong Dragonoid out there.

It puts Rena at ease knowing Lance was the one Ace choose to love and be with forever.

Speaking of them…

"Excuse me, Vahaton?" Rena asked. She leaned over a bit closer to the phone.

" **Hmm? Oh! It's you, Rena! Angine, you should have told me I was on speaker. I could've said something embarrassing in front of a beautiful woman like Rena."** The women could hear the pout in his tone. Angine rolled her eyes good-naturally as Rena only laughed, used to those kinds of comments.

"Don't worry about it, Vahaton. The conversations we had in the past are one of the highlights of my life," the rosey pink haired woman replied.

" **Such a kind woman you are, Rena. Unlike that mother-in-law of yours."** Angine glared at the phone, seeing if her glare could melt it. Rena pat her hand in good humor. **"Anyways, what is it you want to ask?"**

"I just want to know when are you free to have a family dinner together. It has been awhile since we last saw each other. Will you have time?" Though, Rena has a hidden agenda for this dinner. Her family album is in serious need of updating considering the _special_ circumstances with her son.

" **I don't see a problem with it. If anything, a family dinner is a marvelous idea! I wonder if that's why young Ana was so excited this morning?"**

"Ana was there?" Angine asked, confusion written over her face. The elderly Dragonoid woman hasn't seen the cheerful girl in awhile. The last time Angine saw her, the young girl asked her for some cooking lesson. It didn't went well for the most part. "What about her?"

" **Let's see, she came into my office this morning asking if Lance was around. I told her he was busy with a special appointment in the near forest from here. She then ran off like a Tamadora finding its food! Such a spirited young lady, but I am a bit worry about her."**

Rena kept her voice even. "Why are you worry?" She has an idea, _the exact idea_ , why Ana asked Vahaton about Lance's whereabouts. The girl isn't exactly the definition of subtle.

" **Well, she has this look in her eyes I seen many time before in my life. It doesn't take a genius to know about young Ana's feelings towards Lance. And that's the worrying part. Did she not know about the Dragonoid Bond or the relationship between Ace and Lance?"**

Angine face-palmed because she knew about Ana's upbringing in her home village. She herself felt at fault for not explaining certain matters to Ana. Angine had hoped Ana saw the special bond between Ace and Lance like the rest of them.

Sadly, her hopes dashed off from this one phone call.

" **I can assume by your silent that Ana has no idea at all. This is quite a pickle we are in."**

Vahaton had no idea how right he was.

Rena sighed, dropping her head into her hands. Any good feeling she had this morning about Ace's date turned into dread and worry.

Why couldn't the deities above let her son have one peaceful day with the love of his life without having trouble along the way?

* * *

Ace sighed contently, leaning against Lance's side as they both sat on the picnic blanket under a shady tree. One of Lance's leg was bent upward to propped his arm and his other leg was outstretched in front of him. Lance wrapped a protective arm around Ace's waist, pulling him closer as the younger teen lay his head against the Dragonoid's shoulder. Ace's legs were folded under him and he cuddled against Lance's side more.

Both of them watched most of their Monsters either relaxing or playing around in the lake or on the opened field. After having lunch, Tamazo begged Ace and Lance to release their other Monsters so they can all play together. Devi surprisingly also asked the same thing. The teens didn't see any problems as they released their friends and allies from their Egg Drops.

Tamazo, Devi, Ouka, Holy Dragon, Fairlion, and Pierdrawn were playing tag and the Tamadora being "it" chased the others around. Luckily, the lake was large and deep enough for Plesios and Leviathan to swim freely; sometimes, they make conversations or splash waves at each other.

Crystal Aurora Dragon, Water Blade Aoyaiba, Dark Dragon Knight, and Blue Troll were actually training together. They decided to make a competition out of it - see who can win the most sparring matches between the four of them.

Brave Cross Dragon decided to stay inside its Egg Drop, not wanting to attract any attention to them considering the fact the dragon itself is a well-known legendary. Lance's red carrier dragon laid by the lakeside, soaking in the sun.

Overall, the Monsters were having a fun time together.

Tamazo fly-tackled Devi into Ouka, sending the both of them into a crash. He screamed, "You're it, tama!"

The Tamadora then quickly flew away from the two laughing. Both an irritated Devi and Ouka were hot on Tamazo's trail with the Devidra shouting after him. "Get back here, devi!"

Devi got his wish when Tamazo ran into Fairlion, knocking them both to the ground. The Devidra wasted no time in tackling the Tamadora. The two instantly entered into a wrestling match which Ouka and Fairlion excitedly jumped in. The other Monsters watched this in amusement, some laughed at their friends' antics.

"It's nice to see them like this. Enjoying their time with their friends without a care in the world," Ace commented.

Lance smirked, "Indeed." He then sighed, leaning back against the tree. He was glad to take the day off and mentally congratulated himself for inviting Ace out. Lance pulled his young lover closer to him.

Ace had no problem with that, pressing himself more into Lance. Glancing up, he was pleased at the look of peace and fondness on the Dragonoid's face. The younger teen was relieved to see such expression because of what Lance had been through during their war against Jest.

Both of them have many scars that will forever be with them. Scars that are slowly but surely healing with time.

Ace touched the small scar on his neck, feeling the slight roughness of skin compare to his usual smoothness. Their greatest enemies didn't hold back their strength once their battle began.

He couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought of the corrupted Ancient of Light. Jest and the Monsters the Dragonoid send after him and his friends were fearsome and powerful. The memory of a dark claw wrapped firmly around Ace's neck left him feel the phantom sensation of being suffocated. Ace traced his scar, telling himself that there was nothing and everything was finally over.

"What's wrong?"

The sound of concern from Lance broke through Ace's dark thoughts. The light auburnette turned his gaze back up to Lance to see yellow, dragon-like eyes tinted with worry. The hand that wasn't occupied around Ace's waist cupped the younger's cheek. Ace leaned into the cool but gentle touch, holding the hand with his own.

Ace closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Bad memories." Ace didn't need to lie or explain to Lance, believing that the Dragonoid knew what he meant.

Lance knew well enough alright. When he saw that familiar haze and darkness in those beautiful blue eyes, Lance knew Ace was remembering the time when the younger teen faced off against a very powerful Devil Monster. The Monster Jest personally send specifically after Ace and his team.

Lance turned his body to face Ace and leaned his forehead against the other, not breaking their gaze. Ace saw traces of guilt and remorse in those yellow eyes he loves. The younger teen send Lance a shy but comforting smile.

"You know, it wasn't your fault."

"I should've return to your side sooner."

"You had to heal, Lance. That awful crystal Jest forced inside of you corrupted your heart and soul. You took so much damage during our battle more than anyone else. I don't blame you for taking so long to come back."

Some part of him back then wanted Lance to come home sooner, but Ace was more relieved and happy that the Dragonoid actually took the time to heal and rest. He'll thank Devi later for taking care of Lance during his recuperation.

Lance lowered his face towards Ace's neck. He caught the sight of a faded white scar and pressed a soft kiss on it. He could never forgive himself for leaving Ace all alone, fighting against an enemy that was sent to _kill_ the light auburnette.

The Ice Prince _almost_ came so close to losing his one and only Light.

"I almost lost you, Ace." _I almost lost everything that terrible day._

Warm, delicate hands cupped Lance's cheeks, gently raising the Dragonoid's head to face Ace once more. Lance saw the clear understanding, sincerity, and love in those blue eyes he adores so much.

"But you didn't lose me." Ace sweetly kissed Lance's forehead. "You came back when I needed you the most." Another kiss between the eyes. "And you saved me." Ace drew them both into a chaste kiss, full of love and trust. It wasn't the same heated passion from this morning, but rather a much softer and tender passion.

After what seems like forever, they both parted. Lance who had settled his hands on Ace's waist, effortlessly lifted the younger teen practically onto his lap. Ace straddled his legs on either side of Lance's thighs, wrapping his arm loosely around the Dragonoid's shoulders. The light auburnette glanced down a bit to see his lover resting his head against his shoulder, near where his heart is. Ace sadly frowned at the action.

 _Oh, Lance..._

It wasn't everyday for Ace to see his strong, compose Dragonoid mate _this_ vulnerable. But nonetheless, Ace will be there for Lance like how the other always do for him.

The Dragonoid closed his eyes, taking in Ace's warmth and calming scent. Lance wrapped his arms tighter around the other, burying his head into the younger teen's shoulder, listening to the soothing rhythm of Ace's beating heart. His mate's beating heart. Lance can feel the tears building up behind his closed eyes.

Ace is _alive_. Alive and in his embrace.

Lance never wants to let go of his Light again.

Ace ran his hand through those soft white locks, gently caressing and massaging Lance's scalp. He hoped it will bring comfort and ease Lance's worries and guilt away. Ace was startled when he felt something warm and wet against his shoulder. He quickly came to the realization that Lance was crying, silently with no noise or shakiness. Just quiet tears.

And that hurts Ace's heart the most.

Ace continued to caress through Lance's hair and started peppering soft kisses on the Dragonoid's forehead and temple. He whispered sweet nothings to Lance, telling him that he's here and alive and that he won't go anywhere. Soft whispers of "I love you" brought a bit peace to Lance.

Around the two, only the sounds of the gentle wind dancing through the air and rustling leaves of the forest, their Monsters distant laughter and joy, and their beating hearts. It left a feeling of tranquility and peace. Nothing could penetrate their little world they created at that moment.

"LANCE!"

Maybe except for that.

* * *

"LANCE!"

The Monsters were startled by a shrill sound. They all looked towards the direction of that sound and saw a teenage girl with pink hair running towards their Masters' direction.

Devi immediately blanched at the sight. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating, devi?!" He didn't want to believe what he's seeing is real.

To the Devidra's dismay, Tamazo shook his head. "No, that's Ana running towards Ace and Lance, tama." His dark counterpart's face looks cross between annoyance and horror. "What's wrong with her, tama?"

"Seriously, you don't know what's going on with her, devi! She has that look when you see food, devi! It's obvious like how a raw egg goes well on a bowl of steamy rice, devi!"

Tamazo's face lit up as though an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. He knows _exactly_ what Devi meant about Ana.

"You mean that she likes Lance the same way how Ace likes Lance, tama?"

Apparently, food analogies make sense to the Tamadora of all things. Scratch that, Devi should expected food analogies to work anyways.

Devi nodded, pleased that his light counterpart gets it. "One difference is that your Ace _loves_ my Master Lance, devi. I don't know how strong that girl's feelings are towards Master Lance though, devi." Which is a big problem in the Devidra's opinion.

Sometimes, Devi can't help but feel wary of Ana ever since he and his partner first met her. She wasn't dangerous or evil (unlike Jest and his Dominion) or have a deceitful nature. However, it was her naiveness that struck his nerves more.

The same naive nature that almost got her kill during the time when Lance had that awful yet powerful crystal inside of him. Who would face against a destructive Dragonoid without any protection of some sort?

Tamazo scowled, an unusual expression on the normally upbeat and cheerful Monster. "I don't know how much she loves your Lance, but I know how much Ace loves him, tama! I won't let her get in the way of Ace's happiness even though she share her food with me, tama!"

Ouka made a worrying sound. The small fire dragon and the rest of her team and Lance's didn't like what Tamazo and Devi are saying. Ouka, in particular, didn't want Ace, its first kind and gentle Master, to be hurt or sad. The rest also felt the same way, wanting their precious Masters to finally have their happiness.

All of them never wanted Ace and Lance go through the same experiences like the ones during the war between Jest and them. It was something they could never forget.

Tamazo quickly smile reassuringly at his friends. "Don't worry, tama! As long as Tamazo is here, nothing will get in the way of Ace's happiness, tama!" He thumped his chest proudly, radiating with confidence.

Devi turned to his allies as well. "And we will do the same for Master Lance's happiness, devi!"

Everyone nodded, confident that the two will help their Masters through this. Each Monster transformed back into their Egg Drop, floating towards Tamazo and Devi. Ouka was the only one left. It nudged Tamazo and yipped at him to take care of their Ace.

Tamazo petted her soothingly. "You can count on the genius Tamazo to fix this, tama! No need to worry, tama!"

Ouka let out a cheerful sound, turning back into its Egg Drop. Tamazo and Devi carefully stored the Egg Drops into their star patches. The two looked at each other, determine and ready before nodding.

They swiftly flew over to where Ace and Lance are resting, hoping to beat Ana there first.

* * *

Ace snapped his head back up, almost giving himself a whiplash. He widened his eyes when he saw a teenage girl with long pink hair running towards him and Lance while carrying a basket.

 _Ana!_ Ace realized shockingly. He knows her from the time he was training in her village and the time when he was seeking power to save Lance and their friends.

Lance growled lowly when he heard his name being shouted. He felt greatly annoyed and angry because no one was supposed to know about where he and Ace are at. Lance also didn't want anyone to see him like _this_ , unguarded and vulnerable. Devi, his Monsters, and Ace are mostly the only ones he trusted himself to remove his mask.

Ace heard his lover's muffled growl and calmingly stroke his white hair again. "I'll tell Ana that you're resting so she'll leave you alone for the moment. I'll also ask her if she needed something from you too."

Lance calmed down somewhat at Ace's soothing ministration. So, it was Ana he sensed earlier. The only things he remembered about her is that she's cheerful and naive and gets on his nerves most of the time (even though he wore a blank expression). The Dragonoid shook his head at Ace's plan.

"Don't worry," Lance said, already composing himself. He reluctantly extracted his arms from Ace's body. Coldness replaced the warmth when Lance backed away.

Ace shared the same reluctance, but carefully moved away from Lance. The light auburnette stood up and turned towards Ana who is now slowly walking towards them, basket resting in front of her. Ace saw the slight shock and confusion on her face when Ana saw him there as well.

It seems like Ana didn't expect Ace to be there with Lance apparently. The thought send a bit of apprehensiveness inside of Ace's heart for some reason.

It was only when he sensed Lance's emotions and thoughts that Ace figure out what Ana actually wants from his lover.

And he doesn't like it one bit.

Lance stood close beside his mate, carefully watching the girl stopped a few feet away from them. He raised an eyebrow at the redden cheeks on Ana's face when she turned towards him. Lance saw this before when certain fans and admirers sees him. The Dragonoid bit back a groan when he realized what Ana _exactly_ felt about him.

Lance immediately sensed Ace's shock through their bond. He also sensed the distress and wariness in his mate. Saying he was displeased would be an understatement. This girl was upsetting Ace just by her mere presence alone.

The Dragonoid knew rationally that Ana hasn't done anything wrong. People have the right to love anyone they want. But his protective instincts are urging him to get rid of the source of his mate's distress.

Ana, for the most part, didn't take notice of the sudden change in the atmosphere around her. She looked at Lance dreamingly and couldn't help but blushed softly when those intense yellow eyes met with her own sky blue ones. Her heart was racing at that moment.

"Nice to see you, Ana. It has been awhile since I last saw you," Ace said, tone steady but with underlying hesitancy, breaking Ana out of her thoughts. The air around the three grew more tense. "What are you doing here?"

The pink haired girl once again didn't take notice as she gave the two males a beaming smile. She held up her basket in front of her with blushing cheeks. "Master Vahaton told me about this place and he said you might be here, Lance. I thought we could have a nice lunch together! This place is very beautiful and a great spot to eat at!"

Ace sweated-dropped, he didn't know if Ana was purposely ignoring him or not. But at least she confirmed a few things in his mind.

One, Ana came here to see Lance.

Two, she planned to have lunch with said Dragonoid.

Three, she expected to find Lance alone (with the exception of his Monsters).

Four, Ana might either have a crush or is in love with Lance.

Ace felt uncomfortable knowing that one of his friends has romantic feelings for his boyfriend.

Lance must have noticed his distress because he felt a hand encasing one of his in a warm, protective grasp. Ace took slow breaths, calming himself after realizing panicking would only worsen the situation.

Ana, who still wasn't aware of the tense air around them, asked, "So Lance, do you want to have lunch together?" She twirled one of her pigtails with her finger with a bashful smile, hoping that it would seem cute in his eyes.

The Dragonoid ignored her subtle flirtation (because it only works when it's from Ace) and shook his head. "I already had lunch with Ace. The food he made was delicious." From the corner of his eye, he sees his mate flustered at the praise.

Honestly, the older teen loves causing these adorable reaction from his equally adorable mate.

Ana frowned a bit, tilting her head in confusion. The scene in her head didn't go exactly like she would have thought. Lance was supposed to take her offer and they would both eat together while looking at the beautiful lake. After that, Ana would confess her feelings to Lance and he would return the same feelings towards her.

It would have been a happy ending for the two of them like in the books she read back at her village.

What went wrong?

Ana looked at Ace as though she finally notice his presence despite being in close proximity. She narrowed her sky blue eyes, taking in his appearance. Maybe Lance didn't accept her lunch offer because Ace was here.

 _That's right! Lance must have been shy to say "yes" with someone else there. Alright Ana, ask him again when he's alone next time!_

Ana nodded determinedly, earning a confused look from the other two. She then cheerfully smiled at them. "Well then, you can have this Ace! I made some sandwiches so they shouldn't be too filling to eat."

Ace waved his hand in front of him, smiling nervously. "No, no! I'm fine!"

Ana pouted, "Nonsense! You still look too skinny for a boy, so you need to eat more properly." She dug into her basket to find the sandwiches, missing the frown on Ace's face and the cold glare from Lance.

Once Ana pulled out the sandwich, she threw the food at Ace. "Catch!"

What the pink haired teenager didn't expect was a flying Tamadora intercepting the sandwich with his wide, opened mouth. "Tama!"

Devi flew towards Lance's side. "Master Lance, are you alright, devi? Should I get rid of her for interrupting your date, devi?" The Devidra can tell that Ana wasn't paying any attention to him because she was gaping at the sandwich thief Tamazo.

Lance was all for letting his partner to drive away the naive girl, but he felt Ace squeezed his hand. He turned to see Ace shake his head, mouthing that they should just leave and head home. The Dragonoid was irritated that his day together with Ace was ruined by one meddling girl.

Lance broke his thoughts when he heard a choking sound from Tamazo. Devi quickly flew to the Tamadora and thumped his back firmly.

"Are you alright, Tamazo?" Ace asked, worried and quickly went to his partner's side.

Tamazo face grew a bit green then purple before shouting, "Tama!" The Monster fell onto the ground, cartoonish foam spilling from his mouth.

"Tamazo!" Ace cradled his fainting Tamadora. Lance was at his side with Healing Drops ready to use. Devi shook his light counterpart lightly yet firmly.

"Pull yourself together, devi!"

Ana can only watch with a clueless expression, not knowing what to do in the situation she unintentionally caused.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have finally updated this story! I'm sorry it took so long, but I have been busy with family stuff and the likes.**

 **So, we finally have our first victim in Ana's attempt of wooing Lance. Pray for Tamazo and his poor stomach. Actually, pray for any character that might be subjected to Ana's failing attempts of courtship. Someone would be bound to go to the hospital one way or another.**

 **Ana was portrayed here as a cheerful, naive, and clueless teenage girl. I mostly assume she was raised without anyone around her age and was properly sheltered for the most of her life. She must have learn about the outside world from books and became somewhat of a dreamer, wanting a fairy tale ending. She hasn't realize that not all fairy tale endings are exactly real and true.**

 **This isn't me if there isn't Lance/Ace moments. I love making angst and fluffy scenes for them! I practically live for writing these moments! Love them!**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys next chapter!**


	3. With Love, Comes Pain

**CHAPTER 3 - With Love, Comes Pain**

"I thought I was going to die, tama!"

Ace sighed, looking down fondly at his Tamadora partner. Tamazo was currently laying on Ace's lap, dramatically resting his arm over his forehead, preaching how he will never take life for granted ever again.

After reviving the fainting Tamadora with Healing Drops, Tamazo screamed about deadly sandwiches and tried to bury himself in Ace's jacket. He cried dramatically about his poor taste buds and not being able to eat ever again.

Devi then smack the Tamadora upside on the head, grumbling, "Quit being a drama queen, devi."

Ace didn't know whether to be worry or not at that point.

Speaking of worries, Ace looked ahead to watch Lance petting his carrier dragon. The Dragonoid said he wanted to be alone for awhile. Ace sighed, wishing to be by Lance's side, but he respected his lover's need for time to himself.

He thought back to the moments after Lance healed Tamazo. The light auburnette was all ready to give the pink haired girl a piece of his mind. No one messes with Tamazo or his family whether it was intentional or not.

Ace stood up. "Ana-" He was cut off by a hand firmly gripping on his shoulder. Ace turned to see those yellow eyes not meeting his, but rather glared at Ana. "Lance…"

Lance whispered, "Look after your Tamadora while I deal with her. He needs you more right now."

Any kind of protest from Ace die right there because he knew his lover was right. Tamazo needs him more than getting even with Ana. "Alright, but please make it fast." Maybe it was either his jealousy or possessiveness talking, but Ace hardly care at the moment.

Lance nodded before the Dragonoid made his way to Ana. Ace saw her sky blue eyes lit up, her pale cheeks turned red, and how her gaze turned dreamy. Ana's whole being practically screams her attraction towards Lance.

Ace didn't know what they talked about, but Ana brightly smiled and ran off while yelling she was going to visit his grandma. He sees Lance running his hand down his face, clearly done with everything. Then, Lance said he wanted a few moments to himself and walked towards his red carrier dragon.

The memory made Ace's stomach turned, making him feel nauseous and uncomfortable. The light auburnette tries to ignore the nasty emotions by rubbing soothing circles on Tamazo's still upset belly. Devi, surprisingly, stayed by Ace's side.

"You and Master Lance don't need to worry about that girl, devi," Devi suddenly said, surprising Ace to look at the Devidra. Devi gave him a smirk. "What you and Master Lance have is far more _special_ than anyone could get in between, devi."

Ace blinked, dumbfound for a moment. He knew Devi doesn't often show his emotions freely, but Ace nonetheless appreciates the Devidra's confidence in his relationship with Lance.

He smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Devi." Ace petted him softly which the Monster playfully batted his hand away. "You say pretty smart things."

"I always been smart, devi." Smugness laced all over his reply.

"I don't ever want to look at another sandwich ever again, tama!" Tamazo whined, breaking the moment.

Devi rolled his eyes at his light counterpart's dramatics. _The idiot will be having a sandwich by the time we leave this place. But then again…_

The Devidra gave Ana's basket (she left it behind for them to eat) a skeptical and suspicious look. The Monster was sure that Ana made edible rice balls that one time. Both of them didn't get sick like the idiot on Ace's lap.

So, what made those sandwiches different?

Against his greater judgment, Devi made his way towards the basket with what Tamazo dubbed as "deadly sandwiches." He pulled one out - triangle shaped made of white bread with lettuce sticking out of the sides. The appearance looked normal and the smell was pleasant.

 _Here goes nothing._ Devi opened his mouth to take a bite.

Ace and Tamazo saw this and both tried to stop the Devidra. "Uh, Devi-"

"Don't do it, tama!"

Too late. Devi took a big mouthful of the sandwich and proceed to chew and swallow. Silence fell over the group.

For a moment, nothing happen. Devi turned around and smirked at the horror face Tamazo had on. "Nothing wrong with this-" Suddenly, the Devidra's face turned bright red, sweat forming from the sudden heat building up inside his body. Devi felt extremely hot and there was some burning sensation at the back of his throat.

"Devi (tama)!" Lance and Ace (who was carrying Tamazo) were at Devi's side immediately.

Before any of them could do anything, the Devidra shot up like a rocket, letting out a burst of fire from his mouth. "Devi!"

Tamazo gasped and pointed at the fire breathing Devidra. "Devi turned into a Fire Monster, tama!"

Devi threw himself into the lake, hoping the water will cool the fire burning in his body. He came out of the water as quickly as he went in, breathing heavily and laying face first on the ground. Now, he knew what the idiot meant about deadly sandwiches and dying.

Lance picked Devi up, holding him carefully, yellow eyes filled with concern. If the Devidra wasn't tired from the close-call of death, he would weep happily at the fact Master Lance was showing such emotions freely towards him.

"Are you alright, Devi?" Scratch that, Devi did shed a few tears (possibly from that burning pain).

"I-I'm fine, Master Lance! N-nothing can keep Devi down, devi!" Devi exclaimed, reassuring his master that he was right as rain.

Lance wasn't convinced by his partner's words, but decided to give in for now. The Dragonoid cradled Devi, not taking chances of him fainting like a certain Tamadora. He sighed, regaining most of his composure. A small, delicate hand grabbed onto his cloak, making Lance turned his attention back to Ace.

Ace was holding a concern Tamazo with one arm while creating a couple of Heal Drops. He send them into the weaken Devidra, who relaxed more into Lance's arms.

"Thanks, devi," Devi tiredly admitted. That "deadly sandwich" actually hurts to eat. _How could she messed up a sandwich of all things?! Actually, who left her in the kitchen alone?!_

Ace softly smiled, "Your welcome." He then frowned, "Exactly what did you eat that made you jumped into the lake?"

"And shoot fire out of your mouth, tama?!" Tamazo added, gesturing wildly with his arms.

Devi shuddered, "Things that should never be in a sandwich, devi."

Tamazo turned a bit green, remembering the putrid taste on his poor taste buds. "Mine had something like fish and fruit, tama."

"Stop talking about it," Devi complained, not wanting to upset his stomach any further than it is.

Ace shook his head. He looked towards Lance questionably. "Maybe we should go back home? Tamazo and Devi need some rest."

Lance nodded and sighed. "I'll take the both of you home first." He reached over and laced his hand with Ace's, leading him towards his carrier dragon. Ace slightly blushed at the affectionate gesture, but smile all the same.

Tamazo, however, had a different idea. "Can we go visit Grandpa Vahaton instead, tama?"

Both males stopped, looking at the Tamadora with shock. Devi gaped at his light counterpart.

Lance regained his composure quickly. "Why do you want to go see Master Vahaton?"

"Since when do you call him 'grandpa' anyways?" Ace asked at the same time.

Tamazo tilted his head confusingly as if he didn't asked a strange question. "He told me to call him 'grandpa' since Ace and Lance are together now, tama. He was super happy that his son finally found someone he truly loves, tama."

Ace turned into a darker shade of red while there was a light pink tinted on Lance's cheek. The Dragonoid mentally cursed his adopted father. Devi shook his head, pointing at Tamazo. "That doesn't explain why you want to go see him, devi."

Tamazo pouted, "Because I don't want to be near Ana and her death cooking ever, tama!" A scowl painted on the usual cheerful Monster's face. "She almost tried to poison Ace if Tamazo didn't save him in time, tama."

Ace willed his blush down, looking at his partner with concern. Despite how he felt about Ana before, Ace was sure she meant well. "Tamazo, I'm sure Ana didn't mean to poison you. She probably thought her sandwiches were fine to eat." _Ana had to tasted them before thinking of giving them to Lance, right?_

Devi came to the same exact thought as well. "And she wanted to give them to Master Lance too?!" He looked up to the Dragonoid. "As if I let her poison you, devi!" The Devidra was extremely grateful to the deities above them that he and the idiot ate one before their partners did.

Lance petted Devi to calm him down. "I won't go down easily like that, Devi."

"Of course not, Master Lance. But I am not taking any chance, devi."

Tamazo continued, "And I don't want her near Ace." He looked up to the light auburnette. "You were finally smiling and happy again, but she got in the way, tama. So, can we go see Grandpa Vahaton, tama?"

Ace hugged Tamazo closer, grateful for his partner's concern for his well-being. If Ace was being completely honest, he didn't want to go home yet. He rather spend more time with Lance than confronting Ana at his grandma's house.

Ace looked back up to Lance with hopeful blue eyes. "Can we?" He wasn't ready to leave Lance yet.

Lance pulled Ace closer, kissing the 'cross' pattern on top of his mate's hair. He couldn't deny Ace anything even if he wants to. "I don't see why not." The Dragonoid was more than happy to be by his mate's side. Even it mean enduring Vahaton's embarrassing questions and antics later.

Ace beamed and kissed Lance's cheek in response.

Tamazo winked at Devi, mouthing "mission accomplished." The Devidra rolled his eyes, but was impressed with the Tamadora's quick thinking. Not that he will tell the idiot anyways. It will only fuel the Tamadora's already big ego.

They all aboard the carrier dragon who then took off towards Crocus.

* * *

Ana skipped through town, a pep in her steps as she hummed. She spotted a cafe up ahead and decided to get herself something to eat. Today was a good day so far, so she wanted to treat herself to something sweet.

 _I wonder if Lance likes my cooking?_ Ana giggled, thinking how impress the Dragonoid must be feeling about her cooking skills.

When she got near the cafe, she spotted three familiar people sitting at a table near her. She perked up at seeing her friends after so long. "Garnet! Charo! Tiger!" she cheerfully called them, waving her arm.

Tiger turned around on his chair, his cheeks stuffed with food, waving his fork that has a piece of chicken on it. "Hey Ana, want to join us?"

Sitting beside him was Garnet who was elegantly sipping her cup of tea. Her eyes were closed, but she nodded at the same. Sitting opposite to Garnet was Charo. He smiled, waving back to Ana with his free hand, his other hand occupied with a glass of soda.

Ana briskly took the sit opposite of Tiger (the one between Garnet and Charo). She leaned her arms on the table and propped her head on her hands. "How is everyone doing lately? I haven't heard from all of you for more than a month."

Tiger swallowed and gave a low burp (cue a disgusted look on Garnet's face). He coughed to clear his throat. "I've been back at home, rebuilding my hometown after Aget and his goons wreaked most of everything." He gave a toothy grin and thumbs up. "I also been assisting Master Eldora! As her first apprentice, I will be tending to her needs as she's recovering."

Ana's eyes gleamed with concern. "Master Eldora is still injured?"

Charo's turned face serious as he answer Ana's worries. "Her battle against Jest in the Coliseum left major damages to her body. Master Vahaton said it was a miracle she even woke up weeks ago because of how much Jest absorbed her energy."

Tiger also added, jovial and determined in his red eyes. "But Master Eldora is strong and something like that won't take her down! She'll be up at her feet in no time!"

Ana leaned back, relieved and happy. "That's good! I hope she makes a full recovery." She turned her attention to Charo. "What about you, Charo?"

The small blond smiled brightly. "Like Tiger, I also been helping Master Torlie with rebuilding Liberia and replanting the trees that were destroyed during that time when Klein and the Dominions took over the city. We also been trying to rewrite the books that were lost in the fire."

Tiger gave Charo a shocked glance, whispering in awe. "That's a lot of books to write."

Charo nodded, green eyes filled with determination and certainty. "Yeah, but it's worth the effort to bring back the history lost in that terrible fire. Even Klein is helping!"

Garnet gave her comrade a skeptical eye. "Are you sure he won't do anything shady? Or is it something about getting redemption?"

Ana intervened, "I think it's wonderful to give Klein a second chance! Charo, you're a really good person and an amazing friend." She had finished placing her order for tea to the waiter.

Charo blushed, hiding behind his glass of soda. "It's nothing that great!"

Tiger shook his head, crossing his arms. "I don't think I have the guts to trust him after what he had done to everyone. So, Klein is lucky to have you as a friend and ally, Charo."

Charo turned a darker shade of red, averting eyes in embarrassment. Garnet took her cue to talk next. She placed her teacup down in its cup plate, the loud clang grabbed the others' attention.

"As for me, I've been helping out Master Herriot and Morgan with the aftermath of Jest's crumbled ruling. People were still wary about the former members of the Dominion, so we became meditors. Not only that, I had been doing my concerts and idol campaign to spread cheer and joy to Dragonoids and humans alike." There was a devious glint in Garnet's brown eyes, causing Charo and Tiger to leaned back in their seats. "It's a good thing those ex-Dominions are willing to do _anything_ to get on the people's good sides again."

Clueless as ever, Ana joyfully clapped her hands again. "At least they're doing something to help everyone!"

Garnet gave Ana a side glance, crossing her leg over the other. "What about you? Something good happened? Because you looked more perky and glowing when you came over here."

Ana blushed, shyly averting her eyes which instantly grabbed their attention. Garnet gave her a sly look, Tiger let out a toothy grin, and Charo's eyes brighten with curiosity.

"Well, who caught your eyes, Ana?" the blonde idol asked, raising a slender eyebrow. Ana twiddled her fingers together, smiling nervously.

"No one...I just met with Lance an hour ago and left him something I cooked this morning. I hoped he loves it." She mumbled the last part, but the others heard her clearly. Their reaction were anything but good.

Charo bit his inner cheek, giving the other two a discreet worried look. Tiger shared Charo's worries, absolutely silent for once. Although Garnet's face was passive and blank as she sips her tea, her mind was racing fast.

Ana didn't see their reactions or was aware of the tense atmosphere. Although, she gave them a questioning look. "Do you think Lance have someone on his mind? You know, does he have anyone he likes by any chance?"

 _He does_ , all three thought at the same time. The image of their light auburnette friend with gentle blue eyes and a smile shining bright like sun flashed across their minds. That kind of expression was rare to find on Ace's face during the times when facing Jest and his loyal followers.

All of them were extremely relieved and glad that their friend was finally with the love of his life.

But will this recent development from Ana, who they consider as their friend, change that?

Ana tilted her head, curious of why the others were quiet all of the sudden. "Something wrong?"

Charo broke out of his thoughts, shaking his head. "Nothing! I was just...surprised! Yeah, surprised!" He stuttered more, "W-well, we never knew you have eyes on Lance."

Tiger let out a nervous laugh, scratching behind his head. "I mean, it wasn't like it was a secret or anything. Lots of ladies love Lance! Have you seen his fanbase? Those girls are terrifying!"

"And coming from the guy who doesn't know anything about love saids a lot, Ana," Garnet quipped, earning her an irritated glare from Tiger. "So...you like Lance, huh? What made you like him in the first place?"

Ana's eyes became dreamy as she sighed happily. "I met him when he came to my village and it got my attention instantly because not many people ever go to my village. His mysterious aura attracted me at first and when I saw how gentle he was towards his Monsters, I felt my heart racing." She turned her head back to the others. "Seeing Lance like that made me think he was like real prince in the stories I often read at home. My feelings bloomed into love later when I saw how courageous and strong Lance was defeating Jest."

Tiger leaned over to Charo, whispering, "She does know we were there too." Charo shushed him gently.

Ana continued, "After that, I started wanting to spend time with Lance, getting to know him, and maybe confess my feelings for him. People always said we have all the time in the world, but a part of me wanted to tell Lance before someone else caught his eyes." She gave the others an uncertain look. "Should I tell Lance how I feel about him?"

Charo and Tiger looked towards their blonde female companion, hoping she'll answer for them. She sets her teacup down, reaching over to the teapot to refill her empty cup. Once she done, Garnet crossed her arms and stared at the fidgety pink haired teen.

"I can only say that you should tell Lance at your own pace. If you want to confess, then go confess. But remember that there's a possibility of him not returning your feelings." Again, the image of her light auburnette friend flashed across her mind.

Ana gulped, hesitantly nodding at the blonde's words. "I know...but I think I have a good chance with Lance."

"What you're going to do if Lance doesn't like you like that?" Tiger asked bluntly, running his hand through his light orange hair. "Ouch!" he groaned when he felt Garnet kicked his shin. He glared at her which she ignored in favor of sipping her tea.

Ana went quiet for a moment, her eyes downcast. Charo reached over and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked, concern filled in his green eyes.

Suddenly, Ana stood up, sky blue eyes blazing. She roughly knocked Charo's hand off of her which caused his chair to tilt sideways dangerously. "Whoa!" Charo flailed his arms to balance himself, but it was all in vain as he collapsed onto the ground. "Ow…" Charo moaned in pain, the stinging sensation from his right ankle indicated it might be twisted or sprained.

Her abrupt action also caused Charo's fallen chair to collide with the unexpected waiter walking by their table. Unfortunately, the waiter was holding a tray full of food and drinks which slipped from his hands and landed on Garnet. "Kyaa!" she screamed at the mess covering her and flung her teacup into the air.

The teacup was filled with hot tea which was thrown across Tiger's lap. The light orange haired teen yelped in pain and jumped from his seat. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tiger grabbed the pitcher of ice water and pour the liquid onto himself. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea he came up with.

Ana gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, realizing what she had done. "Oh no! I...I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a handful of napkins and tries to clean the food stains off of Garnet, but it only leaves more smudges instead.

Garnet stopped Ana, directing a miffed glare at her. The pink haired teen backed away slowly, not wanting to makes things worse. Garnet noticed the looks from the bystanders, so she held in her anger because a lady must have self-control.

Even if you want to throttle the source of your ire to the ground.

Garnet slowly stood up, grabbing a towel from the waiting waiter who came to the scene. She looked over to Tiger, his waist covered by his yellow and black jacket, who was helping an injured Charo onto his back.

"Like I said, do want you want, but I hope you don't do anything you'll regret later," Garnet warned. She puts down the money on the table and she walked towards the two males, regal even when covered in food. She helped Charo onto Tiger's back.

"Let's get you look over by a doctor. Your ankle doesn't look too good."

Charo nodded, wrapping his arms around Tiger's neck as the older teen readjusted his hold on the small blond's legs, careful of not hurting him further. "It mostly stings, but I'll be fine."

Ana watched them with a remorseful expression which caught Charo's attention.

"I'll be alright, Ana! I know you didn't mean to do this! I already forgiven you!" Charo smiled reassuringly at Ana which helped alleviated some of her guilt. The small blond was truly an angel in Ana's eyes.

Tiger gave her another toothy grin. "Yeah! Anyone could've done that! Probably more worse than ever!"

Garnet didn't say anything as she kept her back towards Ana. The blonde already said her piece before. She walked ahead of the others.

"Come on! We need to get Charo to the doctors!"

The males said their quick goodbyes to Ana and Tiger jogged, mindful of the precious cargo on his back, next to Garnet. Ana watched them go as they disappeared from her sight. The pink haired teen sighed as she heads back to Angine's house, completely forgetting the mess left behind in the cafe.

She needs to think more about her feeling towards Lance before deciding to confess. She hopes she has the time to do so.

Meanwhile, the three heading towards the nearest clinic were in various states of panic. Tiger being the one most agitated along with a nervous looking Charo. The reason was because of Garnet.

Garnet's posture was stiff as she walks ahead of them, her eyes narrowed with anger, and she was cursing below her breath. Some words that are too mature for children to hear.

"That girl better watch herself before she regrets crossing with me." Garnet took a deep breath. She mentally counts to ten and back. Today had been stressful enough and it wasn't even three in the afternoon yet.

"What are we going to do?" Charo asked, biting his lower lip. "I don't want anyone getting hurt." _Especially after everything that happened with Jest._

Tiger swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. "Well…"

He doesn't have a clue what to do in a situation like that. If it was about a battle, then he'll say go in and fight at full power. If it was about confessing, then he'll say just go for it and be honest.

But if it was about your friend trying to win over your other friend's lover, then he got nothing.

Garnet took over and answered Charo's question. "There's nothing we can do except hope for the best."

"But Ana-"

"She's a big girl who can handle herself. The same with Ace and Lance. This is something between the three of them and no one else." Garnet pinched her nose, exhaling deeply before looking at the other two. "We just need to be there with support as their friends."

Tiger and Charo exchanged concern glances, but nodded in agreement. Their blonde female friend was right. If their friends need their support, then they'll give it to them no question ask.

They just hope everything will turn out alright in the end.

If only it was that simple.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Third chapter! I had this in my head for the last few days and I wanted to write it so bad! I am glad it came out alright too!**

 **We have our next victims! Ana has done it again! Devi falls victim to her deadly sandwich. Poor Garnet, Charo, Tiger, and the innocent and hard working waiter! He did nothing wrong, but got caught in the drama. Pray that he didn't lose his job.**

 **Also, you guys might notice I keep referring back to Jest and his Dominion many times here. Reasons why will be revealed later because somethings did happened. It all involves between Ace, Lance, and their relationship. Jest was also being a pain in the ass, butting in their developing relationship too!**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Take One Step At A Time

**CHAPTER 4 - Take One Step At A Time**

Angine sat across Ana who came to her house for a visit. The elderly Dragonoid woman grew curious at the sudden appearance of the young girl. Ana never once dropped by unexpectedly, the girl always calls ahead of time.

What peaked her interest more was Ana's unusual demeanor. The pink haired teenager was normally cheerful and bubbly, but was now looking more nervous and fidgety with every passing minute.

 _I wonder what happened?_

Angine then remembered the phone call from Vahaton hours ago. She immediately connected the dots over the young girl's current state. She needed some answers from Ana to confirm her suspicions, but Angine knew she shouldn't push her to say what she doesn't feel comfortable admitting.

"Ana, dear, is something troubling you?"

Startled, Ana looked at Angine, almost forgetting she was at the older woman's house for a reason. "O-oh nothing, Miss Angine! Just a lot of things in my mind, but it's not something concerning!" She laughed nervously, twiddling her fingers.

Angine gently smiled at the girl. "You can trust me with anything and I promise I won't utter a word to anyone. But I won't force you to say anything until you're comfortable enough to tell me, alright?"

Ana beamed at the other woman, grateful and relieved for the kindness and consideration. If anything, that helped her feel more at ease to speak honestly about her feelings.

"Actually, I was wondering of you could give me some advice. You know, about Lance?" Ana slightly blushed as she mentioned the Dragonoid's name.

Angine nodded. Judging by the young girl's words and her reaction to them, Angine might know where this would go. "What about Lance?"

Ana pushed her forefingers together, giggling to herself. "I kinda...maybe...sort of like Lance."

The elderly Dragonoid woman tilted her head curiously. "In what way do you like him?"

The pink haired teen blushed harder, hiding her red face in her hands. "You know...like how a woman likes a man romantically. The kind where you want to spend your time with that person and feel happy all the time. Not wanting to stay away from them. I...I like Lance that way."

 _Oh dear,_ Agine thought worryingly. While she is happy for the girl to experience her first love, another part of her is more concern how to tell Ana that Lance won't ever reciprocate the young girl's feelings.

"Ana, do you truly feel this way towards Lance?" Angine asked, needing to know how far this love was. If it was actually love at all.

Ana nodded, certainty painting over her expression. "I may had been sheltered since my childhood, so I might be inexperience with dealing these types of things. But when I saw Lance for the first time, my heart suddenly felt warm. It was racing so fast that I thought it would explode! I didn't know the exact feeling at the time, but when I saw how gentle and kind Lance is especially towards his Monsters, I felt different. I knew what emotion it was when I saw Lance at the Coliseum. I felt absolutely terrified I might not see him again after he was consumed by the power of the crystal. I knew from then on that I grew to love Lance and I want to be with him forever."

Angine felt touched hearing Ana's genuine and heartfelt confession. Such honest love from the girl shows how pure her heart is. It also pains her to know that Ana's love won't be return, not now and not ever. _It's a shame your first love wouldn't come to fruit._

Maybe the elderly Dragonoid woman should explain to Ana about the Dragonoid Bond. It would probably help the young girl understand later on why Lance couldn't love her. It would be beneficial for the sake of everyone.

"Ana-" Angine's words were cut off when Ana stood up and began twirling around the room. She blinked, quite startled at the girl's sudden action. "What are you doing?"

Ana laughed, sky blue eyes gleamed with joy and cheer. "I just feel super happy! Talking about my love for Lance made me all the more determine to confess to him. I will surely get Lance to love me. It'll be like the stories I read back at home. I would get my happy ending with Lance!"

Angine was shocked at the admission. Happy ending? Stories from home? Was all that filled inside Ana's mind all this time when she thought about her feelings for Lance? Granted, all young girls dream for love like from fairy tales, but surely Ana wasn't delusional enough to believe that kind of love works in reality.

After watching Ana continue to daydream and dance around the room, Angine felt a pit in her stomach after realizing it was actually the case. The poor girl believe she will have a happy ending with Lance.

Things are getting more difficult than they should be.

"Ana, please let me explain something important to you." The seriousness in Angine's tone stopped Ana. She patted the spot beside her on the couch, telling the young girl to sit with her. "You must listen very carefully to me."

And so, she began explaining the Dragonoid Bond and their sacred importance to a Dragonoid and their mate. Angine couldn't be the one to reveal to Ana about the true nature between Lance and her precious grandson.

That was something only Ana must find out for herself.

* * *

Behind the wall next to the living room door, Rena overheard the conversation between the two. While she felt bad for eavesdropping, Rena was grateful she did. The rosey haired woman quietly sigh, walking away from her spot on the wall and find herself in the kitchen.

Rena didn't know what to do about Ana. She was convinced that Ana's love towards Lance is genuine and real, nothing was fake about her emotions. But after hearing that fairy tale talk and supposed happy endings, it doesn't sit well with her.

Love isn't exactly like ones in stories no matter how much you wish for it to be.

Recalling Ana's confession, Rena couldn't help but humorlessly laugh at the similarity. She remembered how Ace confessed his feelings for Lance to her. His words were almost the same as the ones Ana's used.

She also remembered how Ace told her about his uncertainty and love towards his now lover. Her adorable son always felt insecure about his love because he never knew he could feel that way towards anyone. Ace thought Lance could find someone better than him because Lance deserves the best. He burst into tears after confessing that he also wanted to be that person for Lance.

He wanted to be the person to stay by Lance's side forever even if he wasn't perfect enough for the Dragonoid.

Her selfless, insecure son never saw himself as the best until Lance prove him how wrong he was. That her son was the best damn thing in Lance's life.

The Dragonoid proves that fact each and everyday ever since they met, even when things went south during the war against Jest and his Dominion. Lance won't give up on Ace like how Ace never gave up on him.

Rena saw the pure happiness in Ace's eyes since he finally got together with Lance. She never want anything to ruin that. Ace grew stronger and confident because of his love for Lance.

That's why Rena knew her son will be alright in the end.

* * *

Tamazo was humming as he mixed a bowl of dark brown, gooey substance in the kitchen. He awoke from his nap from earlier, energize and refresh despite what happened to his poor stomach. It was truly smart of him to suggest visiting Master Vahaton first because Ace somehow fallen asleep on the way.

 _Then again, he couldn't sleep well last night. Tamazo will make brownies for Ace to get better!_

Filled with determination, Tamazo mixed the bowl with vigor. Devi and Vahaton stay a good distance away from the Tamadora, not wanting brownie goo splattering on them (Devi's words) and because Tamazo wanted to do the baking himself. Vahaton looked more than eager to help, but Devi asked him to stay put since the Ancient of Water needs more rest.

Lance make sure to put his foot down when he saw his adopted father not following the doctor's orders. Vahaton was touched of Lance's compassion even though the other looked more annoyed at him.

"I must say, I didn't expect a visit from all of you. I certainly didn't expect Lance carrying Ace on the way in!" Vahaton laughed full heartedly, smiling at the memory of usually stoic adopted son gently cradling the tired light auburnette.

It was quite a sight. If only he took a picture when he had a chance.

"I am so happy to see Lance being loving towards his mate. Reminds me of my days as a strapping young man, searching for love."

Devi shook his head. "It's not like we have a choice, devi." He crossed his arms, sighing. "Master Lance and the idiot's partner needs more time together because some girl decided to stick her meddling nose, devi."

Tamazo caught his dark counterpart's last words and waved his brownie stained rubber spatula. "Yeah! She even made deadly sandwiches that almost kill me and Devi, tama!" The Tamadora transferred the brownie mixture into a floured parchment squared pan.

Vahaton stroke his beard, contemplating for a moment. His eyes lit up with realization. "Ah...You are talking about young Ana, aren't you?"

Both Tamazo and Devi nodded, a little perplexed of how he immediately knew.

The Ancient of Water saw their puzzlement. "I might have told Ana where Lance might be this morning, but I didn't think she would actually sought him out," he explained. His expression turned guilty as he sighed. "I made things more difficult for them without realizing. I must apologize to both of you and to the boys as soon as I see them."

The Devidra immediately shook his head. "Please don't be sorry, Master Vahaton. You must have told her that Master Lance was busy with something important and shouldn't be disturb, but she didn't listen, devi."

Tamazo placed the square pan into the preheated oven and set the timer for thirty minutes. He quickly set off to clean the mess he made. "Plus, we already forgave you, Grandpa Vahaton, tama!" He gave the old man a toothy grin. "Nothing to worry about, tama!"

Vahaton beamed at their thoughtful reassurances. While he was still feel a bit guilty for ruining his son's day with his mate, he was more determine to make up for his mistake. Maybe that family dinner he talked over with Rena and Angine might remedy that.

It also wonderful to get to know your future in-laws too!

"What do the two of you think of having a family dinner tomorrow night with everyone? Rena and Angine thought we should eat together at least once in awhile."

Devi raised an eyebrow. "I don't see the problem, devi. Only if Master Lance agrees to go, devi."

Tamazo popped out from the mountain of bubbles he created in the sink as he was washing the dishes. "Yay! More food, tama! Mama Rena cooks the best food, tama!" He began to drool, eyes sparkling at the prospect. "I hope there are omelette rolls, tama."

Vahaton laughed, the belly-aching kind. Devi rolled his eyes good-naturally before yelling at the Tamadora to stop putting more dish soap into the water. Tamazo laughed along with Vahaton, blowing bubbles everywhere.

In the Ancient of Water's opinion, the kitchen haven't look cleaner than ever before the all-out bubble war.

It was nice to have laughter and joy back in his home.

* * *

Ace woke up to someone gently caressing his hair. Bleary blue eyes opened slightly, wincing at the bright light. Ace felt a soft kiss pressed on his forehead and a hand carding through his hair. He sighed, closing his eyes again, leaning into the touch. He also heard a soft, but somewhat deep chuckle.

Ace knew that voice all too intimately well.

He opened his eyes again to see the smirking face of his lover. Ace playfully huffed, but send Lance a tired smile nonetheless. "Hey…"

Lance softly chuckled again, using his hand to push back Ace's bangs. "How was your sleep?"

Ace blinked, realizing he was laying on his side on a bed. _When did I fall asleep?_

The light auburnette also realized Lance was laying in the same position while holding him close. The Dragonoid was wearing his usual black shirt and white pants - minus his signature blue cloak and hat. Ace glanced down to see he was in his white and blue striped shirt and tan pants, but his red hoodie and footwear are missing. He looked back up questionably at Lance.

"Um...how did I…?" Ace trailed off, not sure what to exactly ask.

Lance took a moment to pressed another kiss on Ace's forehead before answering. "You fell asleep on the way to Master Vahaton's house. I moved you to my bed when we got here."

Ace already figure that he fell asleep at some point. "I mean, how did I get into...your bed?" He blushed at the slight implication of his words. Ace can clearly see the amusement in those yellow eyes.

"Oh...I carried you up here in my arms."

Blue eyes widen and Ace can feel his cheeks burn hotter. That means people and especially Master Vahaton saw the Dragonoid carried him almost like a bride or a princess. Ace gave Lance a glare, but it came out more like a pout.

"Jeez, you could've wake me up, you know?"

Lance shrugged halfheartedly. "It wouldn't make much of a difference. We done this many times before, so why get embarrassed now?" He threw in a devious smirk, moving his hand inside of Ace's shirt, caressing the warm skin of his mate's back. "You hardly complain anyways." Lance enjoyed hearing the gasp, the wide blue eyes staring at him with shock, and the blossoming streak of red across Ace's startled face.

"W-well! Th-that's because-!" Ace was too fluster to say his words straight.

There was no denying the fact that they both knew Ace _loves_ being carry by Lance.

The Dragonoid can't help but feel proud of making his mate react like this, appreciating more of how the color red compliments Ace so well. It honestly made the smaller teen all the more desirable and tempting.

Not only that, he has Ace all alone in the privacy of his bedroom with him.

So, can anyone blame him for taking a step a bit further?

Lance effortlessly lifted Ace (who let out an adorable squeak) and placed the light auburnette on his back with the Dragonoid hovering over him. His mate looked absolutely beautiful, sprawled beneath him on his white bedsheets.

Ace stared up into those intense yellow eyes. He shivered when he saw the sheer amount desire and love in those yellow orbs. He immediately turned his head to the side, suddenly feeling hot and exposed under such intense gaze.

"D-don't...don't look at me like that," he quietly stuttered, turning more red after hearing Lance softly chuckled. Ace felt fingers gently grabbed his chin to turn his face back to face his smirking lover. Lance smoothly glide his fingers down from Ace's chin to the column of his neck and further down to sneak his hand inside Ace's shirt to caress his side.

The Dragonoid leaned down, brushing his lips against Ace's redden ear. "You have to speak up more." He nibbled the earlobe for good measure, eliciting a sudden cry from his mate. "What do you want, Ace?"

Ace squirmed a bit, shivering at the touch. Lance smirked more when he felt the shivers running through his mate. Ace always get quite sensitive whenever they go further in their...exploration. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the light auburnette's response.

The younger teen bit back a whimper, noting how _unfair_ Lance can get. His lover knew full well how sensitive the smaller teen gets when they do this. The Dragonoid always takes pleasure of taking advantage of said fact. Ace swallowed the lump in his throat, licking his lower lip. He peeked under his eyelashes at Lance.

"Please kiss me again?" Ace blushed harder as he requested aloud.

Lance couldn't deny Ace's request, not with those blue eyes shyly begging him with a sweet blush and seeing those plushed lips parting ever so slightly.

When Ace saw Lance leaning down closer, he can't help but slowly closed his eyes. His heart racing for miles as a pair of soft, cool lips captured his own warm ones. Ace moaned, quickly losing himself into the tender passion. His hands finding their way on Lance's shoulder, gripping slightly to ground the light auburnette.

Lance, however, had a complete different idea. The Dragonoid swiftly captured both the younger teen's hands with one of his. He pinned them above Ace's head in a gentle yet firm grip. He used his other hand to push Ace's shirt up more, stroking the smooth abdomen and palming the slender waist.

Ace's eyes blew wide opened. He parted from the kiss with a gasp. "Lance!" Ace was panting, staring up at Lance with slight shock and wonder. "Wha-?" He was cut off by another deep kiss. Ace whimpered, shutting his eyes again. He mewled as the hand continue caressing his skin.

Lance immediately parted the kiss and descend downward to kiss and gently bite Ace's neck. In one particular sensitive spot, Lance bit down hard enough to leave a mark, drawing a cry from the light auburnette. The Dragonoid soothed the stinging area with his tongue. He caressed his lover's waist to calm him.

Ace can't help but shiver and moan at every touch from his lover. It felt like every touch leaves something burning on his body. A pleasurable burning. Lance loves every moan and noise coming from his mate's mouth. The Dragonoid returned upward to nipped at Ace's bottom lip, tracing them with his tongue.

Ace felt a tongue caressed his bottom lip. He immediately parted his mouth open and moaned as the wet organ continued to explore his moist cavern. Ace tried to press closer, arching his back a bit as his hands were currently occupied. Both teens lose themselves further into the same heated passion and love like before.

After a few moments, Lance was the one to broke the kiss this time. He was out of breath, but quickly composed himself. The Dragonoid opened his eyes to fondly gaze down at his utterly beautiful mate, who was panting excessively and meeting his gaze with half-lidded, glazed blue eyes. Using his free hand, he cupped the side of Ace's face, stroking him affectionately.

Ace nuzzled into Lance's hand, not breaking their eye contact. He calmed down enough to finally speak. "Lance…" His voice sounded raspy and wreaked. His mind turned mushed by their amazing heated engagement. Honestly, there was actually nothing for him to say at that point other than his true feelings.

"I love you, Lance." Ace smiled, eyes gleamed with love and joy.

When he felt Lance released his grip on his wrists, Ace made no movement. He watch his lover picked up each of his wrist and kissed them tenderly before placing them back by his side. Lance then cupped the other side of Ace's face, holding him gently and lovingly. The older teen too had nothing to say at that point other than his own feelings. He confessed with the same love and joy.

"I love you too, Ace."

Lance leaned down once more and kissed Ace again. He couldn't get enough of kissing his mate and he knows Ace felt exactly the same. All too quickly, Lance parted away and rolled both of them back into their original positions.

Ace snuggled closer to Lance, gripping onto the Dragonoid's black shirt and nuzzling his face against the pale neck. Lance snaked his arms around his mate, pulling him into a protective embrace. He used his hand to card through the soft, light auburnette hair like before. Ace sighed in contentment, smiling at the warm feeling pooling inside of him.

After minutes of cuddling and holding each other, Lance bended his head down to touch Ace's forehead with his own. Ace nuzzled back affectionately, giggling.

"I should take you home to your mother soon," Lance whispered, not wanting to break the tender atmosphere surrounding them.

Ace hummed, "Probably." He said that, yet he made no movement to move from his comfortable position in Lance's embrace. It felt nice and warm, almost like being in heaven. However, he doesn't want to subject his lover to his mom's protective wrath for coming home late.

"Can you carry me again?" he asked, too placid and warm to move from his spot. Ace selfishly wanted to stay in Lance's arms forever.

Lance smiled, "I'll be happy to."

After a few more moments of cuddling, Lance withdrew his arms and raised his body up. As he get off of his bed, Lance put on his blue cloak and hat he left on the table next to the bed. He grabbed Ace's red hoodie and handed to the light auburnette. Ace sluggishly put on his outerwear and raised his arms up towards Lance expectantly.

Lance internally laughed at the action, finding such gesture cute from his mate. He carefully gathered Ace into his arms again (arms under Ace's back and knees) and gently lifted him up. Ace gripped onto Lance's cloak, nuzzling his face into the fabric.

The younger teen leaned up and kiss his lover's cheek delicately. "Thanks." The other hummed and kiss his mate's forehead in return.

Lance walked out of the room, carefully not jostling his mate as the Dragonoid makes his way down the stairs. Once he reached the main hallway, he heard distant loud noises coming from the kitchen.

Ace lifted his head from Lance's shoulder and raised an eyebrow after hearing the same noises. "Tamazo and Devi." He didn't need to ask who would make a ruckus in the kitchen anyways.

Lance's sharp ears picked up another voice. "And Master Vahaton apparently." He made his way into the kitchen before stopping immediately in his track at the entryway. Ace blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes for a good measure to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Literally, there were piles of bubbles and suds almost on every surface of the kitchen. In the middle of the area were Tamazo, Devi, and Vahaton flinging handful of suds at each other. The Monsters were exchanging insults and war cries while the Ancient of Water laughed merrily.

Ace sighed, giving Lance a fond exasperated glance. "Am I the only one who thinks this is normal?" With Tamazo and Devi in the same room, things like this is pretty normal by their standard.

Lance thought the same thing as he sighed as well. The Dragonoid gently deposited Ace on the counter next to them, the only dry surface area in the kitchen. Lance raised his hand and created many Water Drops, sending them at the bubbly mess. The Water Drops gathered the bubbles and suds, effectively clearing them away. Soon later, the kitchen was clean and sparkling along with the three troublemakers.

Tamazo pouted, "Hey!" He wanted to complain, but was silenced by Lance's pointed glare. Devi looked both embarrassed and mortified that his partner caught him doing something so childish. Vahaton, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by his son's glare.

"Ah! Lance, my boy! It's about time you and Ace came down. You missed all the fun we had down here!" Vahaton turned his attention to Ace who was still sitting on the counter. "Ace, it's good to see you again. I hope you're well rested."

Ace blushed, scratching his cheek with his finger. "Sorry about that."

Vahaton waved his hand dismissively, eyes smiling. "Don't worry about it! I am glad that Lance is taking such good care of you. He's turning into a fine gentleman ever since he met you." He gave Lance a wink.

Lance lowly growled, turning his head away so no one could see his pale cheeks turning a bit pink. Ace chuckled, reaching out and grabbed Lance's hand, lacing their fingers together. The light auburnette turned his attention back to Vahaton.

"He's been looking out for me since we first met. I promise to take good care of him too."

"I know you will, Ace. You're both lucky to have each other." Vahaton looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Oh my! It's getting late. You should get home soon."

Lance discretely rolled his eyes. "That's why we're here in the first place." He tightened his hold on Ace's hand.

Ace turned his head towards Tamazo, who was putting something in a small box. "Come one, Tamazo! We have to get going."

"I'm coming, tama!" He flew to Ace's side, holding out his box excitingly. "Look Ace, I made brownies all by myself, tama. Grandpa Vahaton and Devi said they were delicious, tama!"

"I said they were surprisingly edible, devi," Devi muttered, crossing his arms.

Ace smiled brightly, proud of his partner. "Good for you, Tamazo. Mom and Grandma will be happy to eat these." He petted Tamazo's head affectionately.

"I made them for you too, tama!"

Devi flew to Lance's side and whispered, "He said that yet I seen him ate the whole first batch before making another, devi."

Lance took a glance at his partner and noticed the leftover brown crumbs around Devi's mouth. "He's not the only one." Devi noticed Lance's glance and swiftly wiped away the evidence around his mouth.

Ace giggled, pulling Lance closer to him by their laced hands. "Come on. Let's go before my mom decides to wait behind the front door again."

They don't want that to happen again. Once was enough.

Lance wasted no time in carrying Ace back into his arms. Tamazo and Devi flew ahead while waving at Vahaton. "See you later, Grandpa Vahaton, tama!"

Vahaton waved back, chuckling. "Have a good night!" As the old man watched the teens leave, he spotted something very interesting. "Wait a moment, Ace!"

Lance stopped his track and Ace looked over Lance's shoulder with a questioning look.

Vahaton pointed a particular spot on his neck. "Make sure to cover that bite mark."

Ace squeaked, blushing madly as he hid his red face in Lance's cloak. His Dragonoid lover only smirked, pressing a kiss on Ace's temple. Ace muttered something that only made Lance smirk more.

Vahaton smiled, watching them leave his house. _Young love. Oh, how I miss those days._

He laughed again when he heard Tamazo asked, "Did a bug bite you, Ace, tama?"

"It's nothing!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I haven't stop grinning while writing this chapter! I want a lot of love between Ace and Lance! (giggles) I might have gone a bit overboard with the kissing, but I can't help but imagine them being this affectionate and passionate towards each other! It's a beautiful thing!**

 **Ana...I'll let you guys say something about that. I will say her feelings are actually genuine, we can't help who we feel towards to. She unfortunately is too naive to realize that fairy tales don't exactly happen in real life.**

 **Good news! No one got hurt if you don't count the emotional disturbance Ana caused us.**

 **Also, I'll be finishing this story first before my other two, so they might be very slow to update. But I'll still be writing them as we speak. Wish me luck!**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Friends Till The End

**CHAPTER 5 - Friends Till The End**

In Crocus, the city was bustling as ever. Humans and Dragonoids mingled, talked, and walked side-by-side, smiling and laughing without a care. It was as though the war against Jest didn't happened more than a month ago.

In the square center of the city, Ace sat on the edge of the stone water fountain. Tamazo and Ouka were at his side playing their favorite friendly game of cat and mouse. Ouka was the "cat" this time and was chasing to catch the laughing Tamadora.

Ace was waiting for his friends as they all decided to hang out together today. Each of them were quite busy with rebuilding Dragoza Island that there wasn't enough time to hang out and relax. They might had called each other from time to time, but it was different compared to being able to enjoy each other's company.

In short, they really miss each other.

So, Garnet demanded them all last night to meet at the fountain in the center of Crocus. She apparently have plans and won't mind having them around. She said it beats doing nothing.

Tamazo thinks she was lonely and wanted to play with them. Ace quieted his partner before he incurs the wrath of their blonde idol friend...again.

Ace giggled as he watched Ouka tackled Tamazo to the ground, moving away quickly as the small red dragon was the "mouse" this time. Tamazo got back up to his feet and began chasing Ouka.

"Be careful, you two!" Ace called out. Sometimes, the light auburnette worries that their little games might accidentally hurt themselves or others, but so far, nothing happen yet.

 _Small mercies from heaven,_ Ace thought, humming a soft tune he learned from his mom. He raised his hand and touch the particular tender spot on his neck. Ace traced the small bite mark with his fingertips, shuddering at the still tingling sensation. The mark was still sensitive, even more so than last night.

Ace blushed, recalling last night's _activity_. He remembered the faint scent on the bed sheets that belongs to only Lance. He held his wrists carefully towards his chest, remembering the firm yet gentle hold, not letting him move as he please.

He remembered the kisses, the gentle bites, the fire left by those cool lips, and those intense yellow eyes staring at him with such desire and love. He can't help but respond back with the same intensity as Lance's.

Ace surprised himself more by being that _bold_ considering he never done something with that level of intimacy before. Just like how the Dragonoid left his mark on Ace's skin.

A part of him was mortified when he found it on a noticeable spot for practically everyone to see, yet another part of him was happy that Lance did left a mark on him. It was like the Dragonoid was marking his claim on Ace, telling everyone that no one is allowed to have the light auburnette.

His lover is such a possessive Dragonoid, but Ace loves that part of Lance.

Honestly, having the bite mark gave Ace a feeling of security especially after learning from yesterday that Ana has feelings towards Lance, his lover and bondmate.

Ace sighed dejectedly, letting his hands fall back to his side. _Not only that, she doesn't have the slightest idea that Lance and I are in a relationship. I thought we were at least somewhat obvious._

And it was the truth.

He and Lance agreed to let people find out for themselves about their relationship, given how both teens aren't capable of pretending otherwise. Ace remembered Garnet scoffing at them when she first found out, saying they were acting like a couple even before they officially got together. It was only a matter of time.

Even Lance couldn't deny her claim.

Something brushing against his legs broke Ace's train of thought. The light auburnette looked down to see Ouka rubbing against his legs like a cat. Ouka then jumped onto Ace's lap and cuddled against his stomach. Ace laughed, petting the small red dragon's soft fur as it purrs from the gentle action.

"Hey!" Tamazo pouted, landing on Ace's shoulder. "How come you can sit on Ace's lap, tama?" The Tamadora glared at Ouka who gave the other what looks like a smug grin (Tamazo's claimed it was).

"Now, now. No fighting while you're on me," Ace softly chided the two. He used his other free hand to pet Tamazo as well. Both Monsters seemed more relaxed and satisfied soon after.

All three waited for a couple of minutes until they heard someone calling at a distant. "Ace!"

Ace looked up to see Tiger and Charo walking towards them. Well, Tiger was walking and Charo was...hobbling? The light auburnette blinked when he saw his blond best friend using crutches at his sides. Ace immediately stood up while Ouka leaped out of his arms. He grew worry with every passing second. Tamazo also saw Charo's current condition.

"Charo has only one leg, tama?!" He pointed at the white cast encasing Charo's right foot, his face screamed with horror.

Ace ran over to his friends along with his Monsters. "What happened to Charo's foot?" Blue eyes flashing with concern towards the blond. "Are you alright, Charo?"

"Why do you have only one foot working, tama?!"

Charo laughed nervously, adjusting his crutches as he stopped. "Just a little accident yesterday. No need to worry though!"

Tiger shook his head, crossing his arms while making a sour expression. "Well, that _little_ accident gave you a fracture ankle bone. You have to stay off of that foot for weeks to a month at most!"

Ouka let out a worried cry and nudged Ace towards the direction of the nearest bench. Ace realized his Monster's intention and knelt down, giving the small red dragon a thankful scratch behind her ears. Ouka purred happily, wagging her little tail.

"Good idea, Ouka! Charo, why don't we sit on that bench over there?" He pointed to the stone bench near the fountain. "We could talk while you rest that ankle of yours."

The blond nodded, making his way over to the bench. Both Ace and Tiger stayed close incase Charo stumble or worst. Tamazo and Ouka stay at the front to clear a pathway for him. Charo giggled, grateful for his friends' concern and consideration for him.

All five made it to the bench and sat on it. Charo sat between his two older friends, practically sitting sideways because he was leaning his body against Tiger and elevating his cast foot on Ace's lap. His crutches leaning against the bench so they won't fall or be out of his reach.

"Sorry about this guys," Charo apologized, flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Things like this can happen to anyone," Ace reassuring his blond best friend. "But are you sure you should be here? You said you got injured yesterday."

"That's what I said! Charo insisted of being here even when the doctors said he needed rest," Tiger added. He gave the small blond an exasperated frown, but there was a hint of amusement in his red eyes. "Why do you have to be stubborn like this?"

Charo pouted, crossing his arms. "I know, but we don't get to see each other like this lately. I don't want to miss out just because one of my foot decided to not work." He gave the both of them a reassuring smile. "I just need to stay off of this foot and not get my cast wet or dirty and I will be right as rain. Besides, I've been through much worse than this. We all did."

Tamazo, perching on Ace's head along with Ouka who was on Ace's shoulder, nodded. "That's true! Charo had like cracked ribs and broken arms when fighting against those evil Dominions, tama!"

Their friend was right. They all went through their fair share of injuries and pain.

Tiger rubbed the back of his neck. "I remembered that. You scared the hell out of me when you got smashed into the wall. Those bastards were more serious and determined to stop us than the ones from the beginning." He grimaced after recalling a bad memory. "I got a bad concussion, broken bones, and bruises on bruises."

Ace nodded, tracing the small faded scar on his neck. "The Monsters they gathered and created were no joke too. It took everything we had to defeat them all." He shuddered, eyes darkening at the image of a certain Devil Monster flashing through his head for a moment.

Tamazo looked down to his partner, sadness and concern washed over his normally cheerful face. "Ace…" The Tamadora knew what his partner was thinking as he remembered the small scar between his wings. A scar he would willingly get again if it meant to protect light auburnette.

Ouka licked Ace's cheek in hopes it will soothe its Master's negative emotions. It also shared the same feelings when recalling that fiendish Devil Monster.

Charo reached over, careful of not moving his cast foot, and gently hold onto Ace's hand. Green eyes gleamed with concern. "How are you doing, Ace? We barely heard anything from you during the last month."

"Yeah, man! You feeling alright?" Tiger flashed the light auburnette toothy grin. "If there's anything on your chest, say those feelings out loud instead of holding them inside."

Ace gave them both a sad smile. "Sorry for not calling you guys often. I know you're busy with important stuff, so I didn't want to bother with my problems. Seem small compared to everything else going on lately." He gently scratched underneath Ouka's chin.

Charo immediately shook his head. "No way! Your problems are just as important as anyone else's. We want to help you like you did for us before, Ace." He squeezed their hands together. "You can never bother us because we're your best friends!"

Tiger reached over and thumped Ace's back firmly, causing the light auburnette to lean forward suddenly. "Yeah! Don't think of going at your problems by yourself! We are here and we are staying!"

Ace shyly smiled at them, blue eyes shining with gratitude. He was touched by their friendship and wondered how he got so lucky to have them. "Thanks guys."

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of a honk and appearance of a pink van in front of them. The rest were stricken dumbfounded. They know that pink van from anywhere.

"Dramatic entrance as always, tama," Tamazo deadpanned.

The passenger door opened and Garnet emerged from inside the van. Her usual black dress was perfect as always and her umbrella D-Gear at her side. Brown eyes scanned over the boys and Garnet raised an eyebrow at their expressions. She placed a hand on her hip and opened her umbrella in one hand, shading herself from the sun.

"Is there something on my face or are you _that_ shock at seeing me?"

Ace broke out of his stupor with a sheepish grin. "We didn't expect you to come with your van and everything, Garnet."

The orange haired teen still feels dumbfounded. "Why do you need your van to get here?" Tiger asked, pointing at said vehicle.

The blonde crossed her arms. "Isn't it obvious? Since Charo injured his foot, he won't move around as quickly as we like. So, we will be taking my van around the city."

Charo blinked, taken aback by Garnet's unusual display of generosity. She doesn't show that side of her freely or obviously to others. "Thank you, Garnet!"

Garnet, however, smirked deviously at them. "Besides, I got some shows to perform today and I need some help with setup. Also, there are a few shops I need to check out and buy clothes from. All of you happened to be free and were generous enough to offered your help today."

And there's the Garnet we all know and love.

Tiger, true to his element, stood up and exploded. "Wait a second! That means you only called us to be your slaves or something?!" Garnet clicked her tongue at the accusation.

"Of course not, you buffoon. You're more like my assistances in this case." Which doesn't sound any better in the others' mind. Tiger continued arguing with the blonde about her unfair plans and their awful roles as assistances. Garnet retaliated with her usual sass and witty comments.

 _Both of them haven't changed at all,_ Ace thought, sweat-dropping at their bickering.

Tamazo smack his forehead, sighing dramatically. "I knew it was too good to be true, tama. We should have seen this coming, tama."

Ace laughed humorlessly, scratching his cheek with his finger. "Well, this is Garnet we are talking about."

Charo, who caught himself from falling over after Tiger stood up, laughed as well, but more brighter. "It's not so bad. We done these things for her before."

Tamazo nodded, "You ended up wearing a grass skirt and Ace had to dressed like a girl that one time, tama."

Ace blushed, immediately covered Tamazo's mouth with his hand. "You promised not to bring that up ever again!"

No one knew about his time disguising as a girl other than Garnet, Tamazo, and his Monsters (if you ignored Garnet's former classmates). It was for a mission to save Garnet's school and her classmates, but that doesn't mean he wanted anyone knowing. Ace never told or mention it to anyone especially to his mom and Lance.

He'll die from sheer humiliation if Lance somehow finds out.

Tamazo threw Ace's hand off from his mouth, breathing deeply to get air back into his lungs. "What's the big deal? You looked great as a girl, tama! And it was for a good reason too, tama!" Ouka yipped in agreement.

The small red dragon and the rest of Ace's Monsters thought their Master looked amazing as a female. The souls of Ancient Dragon Knight, Horus, and Ra thought so as well (Ra's compliment came out more as teasing).

"Doesn't matter what it was for. I looked ridiculous as a girl."

"The yo-yo guy thinks you're beautiful as a flower and gave you a present, tama! I think he was about to make a confession, but chicken out at the last second, tama!"

"Sturgeon didn't even know he was hitting on a guy! And he wasn't going to confess to me!"

"He was going to confess, tama!"

"No, he wasn't! And we are ending this discussion now." He gave Tamazo a glare to let him know he truly meant it. His partner puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms while turning away.

Ace dearly hope Sturgeon Jr. wasn't going to confess to him or Lance would want to _talk_ to Zeus's Dragon Caller _alone_.

Charo's eyes brightened with curiosity. "You dressed up like a girl? Was it a disguise for a mission? Wait! It involved Garnet, so you had to help her with something. Was it during the time when we had to lay low from Jest and his goons?" He fired questions from left to right that it made Ace's head dizzy.

Ace placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, trying to calm his excited friend. "Calm down, Charo before you hurt yourself more! I'll tell you next time, but please keep it down." He looked around to quickly check if anyone was listening in. To his relief, no one was paying any attention to them despite being so loud.

The small blond gave him an apologetic grin. "Sorry." Charo scratched behind his head sheepishly. "But seriously, did you really disguise yourself as a girl?"

Ace reluctantly nodded, cheeks turning red. "Anyways, we should get going before Tiger and Garnet go overboard," he said quickly, changing the subject.

Charo, being the angel he is, went along with it. "We should. Last time, they almost battle it out to see who was right about whatever they were arguing." The blond gathered his crutches and carefully lifted his injured foot off of Ace's lap. With practice precision, Charo smoothly got off the bench and balanced himself back onto his crutches.

"You got good at using them," Ace praised the other, also standing up. He looked down at Ouka. "Ouka, it's time for your nap."

Ouka yipped, brushing itself against Ace's leg like a cat before transforming back into its Egg Drop. The floating orb went back into Ace's pocket where his D-Gear lies.

Charo laughed, shaking his head at the comment.

"Tiger helped me get use to them quickly when I first got them, seeing how I will need them back at home. He even said he will come with me to Liberia to help around!" He then blushed a bit. "He said he'll even help me with restoring the library."

"Tiger wanted to go near _books_?" Ace asked, surprised yet there was a hint of knowing in his tone.

Tamazo cooed, "That's adorable, tama!" He leaned towards the blond, whispering loudly. "Did you finally make a move on him, tama?"

Both Ace and Charo froze at the Tamadora's question. Ace flushed, grabbing his partner and proceed to scold him. "Tamazo! You don't ask people questions like that especially when it is none of your business."

"But they look cute together, tama!"

Charo blushed hard as he stuttered. "W-we don't have s-something like that! I mean, it's not like he actually have f-f-feelings for me other than friendship." He shook his head in denial. "Besides, Tiger was only being nice to me!"

"What about me being nice?"

Charo yelped and almost lost his balance if it weren't for a pair of strong arms holding him back up. The small blond looked up and turned red at who had saved him from falling.

"T-thank you, Tiger!"

The oldest teen of the group laughed. Tiger helped Charo back on his crutches and ruffled his blond hair. "No problem! Just be careful or you'll hurt yourself more. I want to make sure you get back to your home safely."

Charo just turned his head away, too flustered to reply. Tiger grew concern, bending down to look into the other's green eyes.

"You alright there, buddy?"

"I'm f-fine!"

"I can't tell if those two are more worse than you and Lance."

Ace and Tamazo turned towards Garnet, who gave the other two a exasperated eye roll. They could hear her muttering about boys and their obliviousness. Ace raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Garnet sighed, folding her umbrella and leaned on it. She gave her fellow Dragon Caller a bored look. "Nothing. You and Lance eventually figure things out. Those two will get a clue sooner or later."

"Does that mean they'll be kissing like Ace and Lance did before, tama?" Tamazo got a flick to the forehead by his partner. "Ow!"

"Will you stop telling people about that?" He covered his redden face with his hand. Would people stop mentioning how he confessed to Lance in the form of kissing already?!

The blonde elegantly snorted. "They're not on _that_ kind of level yet."

Ace uncovered his face and stared between the flustered Charo and a fretting Tiger. He saw Charo calmed down and looked back up to the older teen, smiling softly. Tiger's face lit up and ruffled the younger's blond hair, laughing. He stayed by Charo's side as they slowly make their way to them.

"They'll be fine," he said to Garnet without looking at her. The blonde idol shook her head, staring fondly at the two walking towards them.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Brown eyes glanced back at Ace. "So...you were with Lance yesterday, huh?"

Ace whipped his head towards Garnet so fast that he almost gave himself a whiplash. He stuttered, "W-what? H-how do you know that?"

She inspected her nails even though they were covered by her usual black glove. "That hickey on your neck isn't exactly unnoticeable, you know? Plus, I don't think anyone would be that close to you to give one." She gave Ace an impish smirk. "That Dragonoid of yours doesn't hold back, does he?"

Tamazo whipped his head towards his partner, eyes bugging out. "Lance was the one that bit you, tama?! Did he mistaken you as a snack, tama?"

Garnet let out a bark of laughter as Ace's face bursted into flame. The blonde was having the time of her life hearing this. Her eyes filled with mirth as she said, "Lance _definitely_ thought Ace was a snack alright!"

"But Ace isn't food, tama!"

"Yeah, but he totally thinks Ace looks _delicious_ yesterday."

"Would you two stop it already?!" Ace yelled. He can feel his face on fire, either from embarrassment or anger he doesn't know. Tiger and Charo finally got to their friends, exchanging surprised expressions.

"Oi, oi. What's going on here?" the orange haired teen asked, looking between redden Ace and Garnet.

Garnet coughed into her fist, quickly composing herself even though her shoulders were slightly shaking. She waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing much, boys. Let's get moving while the sun still up. We'll stop for lunch on the way."

She pivoted her feet and walked back towards the pink van, expecting the others to follow. Tiger grumbled after her, slowing his pace down for the others.

"Come on before she nags us for being slow."

Charo followed after them, stopping for a moment to wait for Ace and Tamazo. The two quickly followed and they all entered the pink van. To no one's' surprise, the inside was all glam up and large enough for them to fit inside. Even enough room for Charo to rest his injured foot.

Garnet crossed her legs elegantly. "First, we'll get lunch at my favorite cafe. Then, there's a small performance I'm doing for a clothing store who needs me to model their clothes as I perform. There are a few others like them, so be prepare to move quick. Charo, since you can't move around a lot, you'll handle the music and lights backstage. Ace and Tiger, both of you will do set up and make sure none of the clothes I model get dirty or misplace. Got that?"

"What about me, tama?" Tamazo whined from his seat on Ace's lap.

The blonde idol glared at the Tamadora. " _You_ will behave and not cause trouble. Last time I let you help, you ate the entire food catered to us from that one company. There was also the time when you _lost_ one of my backup dancers. I still don't know how you lose a person."

Tamazo pouted, crossing his arms. "Wasn't my fault that person wandered off, tama."

Charo hold his arms out as a gesture for peace. "Now, now! No need to fight. Garnet, I'm sure Tamazo won't cause trouble because he'll be helping me backstage. I'll keep an eye on him."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "You sure? This little guy can be a handful."

Tamazo gasped, "I am not a handful, tama!"

Tiger cupped his chin with his hand, thinking. He laid his arm on top of the seat behind Charo, not noticing how the small blond began to fluster. "We could always put him inside a backpack."

"Not the backpack, tama!" The Tamadora waved his arms wildly to emphasize his point. He didn't want to go back in that closed space again. There wasn't anything fun to do in there.

Garnet sighed, uncrossing her legs. "We'll think of something during lunch. We're almost there anyways."

As soon as she said that, the van stopped in front of a cafe. The same establishment Garnet, Charo, and Tiger visited before. Both boys recognized the place as soon as they exited the van. In fact, all of them recognized a person sitting at one of the tables.

"Ana?!"

The pinked haired teen looked up and waved excitedly at the group. "Hey everyone!"

Tamazo turned to Ace with a gloomy expression. "Can I stay inside the backpack, tama?" To his dismay, his partner shook his head.

Ana jumped out of her seat and briskly made her way towards the group. "It's so good to everyone again! There were many things I needed to say to you all." She looked at Garnet, Charo, and Tiger and bowed down to her waist. "I'm so sorry for causing you trouble! I'm so sorry for causing you to injured your ankle, Charo. I'm sorry for ruining your clothes and making a mess. I hope you all forgive me."

Charo waved his hand back and forth. "It was an accident and I already forgave you."

Tiger scratched behind his head. "Just be more careful next time."

Garnet didn't say anything as she crossed her arms and walked past the bowing girl. Garnet then sat down at an empty table, waiting for the others to sit. Ana sighed, thinking the blonde idol was still angry with her. She straightened up and smiled cheerfully. "Thank you for your kind words. I won't forget them."

Ana turned towards Ace. The light auburnette was taken aback when he saw the seriousness in Ana's face. He nervously fiddled with the hem of his red hoodie.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ana walked up to Ace, a foot of space between them. Tamazo floated between them, almost trying to shield Ace from whatever the pink haired teen trying to do. The others exchanged concern looks, waiting with bated breath.

Ace grew worried as he watched Ana took a deep breath. She stared into Ace's blue eyes determinedly as she clenched her hands by her sides.

"I'm not giving up on Lance," she declared, tone dripped with certainty. Her confession left everyone with different reactions.

Tamazo gasped in shock, jaw-dropping. Tiger choked on his own spit and Charo covered his mouth with one hand in horror and bewilderment. Garnet's face was blank, but the way she tightened the grip on her teacup gave away her tenseness.

 _Does she finally know?!_

Ace, however, was frozen where he stood. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he stared back at Ana unblinking. His heart constricted painfully when he repeated Ana's words in his mind. Ace then felt a faint pulse of worry and panic in the back of his mind.

Lance must have sensed his emotional disturbance.

Ace took a deep breath and send a pulse of reassurance and love back to Lance. The light auburnette will call his lover later. He looked back towards the pink haired teen with blank blue eyes.

"What do you mean, Ana?" His tone was emotionless, but there was an underlying of possessiveness. The others shifted nervously, not used to seeing their friend like this. Tamazo floated closer to Ace, leaning against his chest to show support and comfort.

Ana took no notice of the tense atmosphere or the others' expressions. She continued bluntly, "I mean, I figured out I love Lance more than anyone and I wanted to confess to him. People gave me good advices and I needed to know how Lance feels about me. I heard from Miss Angine that Master Vahaton and Lance will be coming to her house for dinner tonight, so I'll be dropping by to hopefully see and talk to Lance."

She then took one of Ace's hands and clasped it between both of her's. Her sky blue eyes stared straight to Ace's blue ones, pleading desperately.

"That's why I need your help to confess to Lance tonight."

 _Huh?_ Ace's mind can only supplied at the moment.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in bewilderment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there's the cliffhanger! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming! Trust me because I sure didn't even though I was the one writing the chapter!**

 **You guys already see my side pairings here. Tiger/Charo are one of my favorite pairings! An energetic, confident, and headstrong Tiger paired up with the shy, determined, and angelic Charo is my ship!**

 **What is Ana thinking now? Your guess is good as mine.**

 **Please leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Fight For Your Love

**CHAPTER 6 - Fight For Your Love**

"What in the actual hell?!"

That question rang through everyone's minds. When Ana finished her request, she immediately left to finish her errands, yelling thanks as though Ace already agree to help her. Her departure left everyone bewildered and shock.

"Does that moronic girl know what was asking?!" Garnet banged the table in front of her with her fist. The loud sound attracted most onlookers, but quickly turned away at the sight of the infuriated blonde in a black dress.

The blonde idol looked just about ready to throttle or murder someone on sight, scaring the life out of the employees and patrons in the cafe. Not even the manager is willingly to risk his life to attempt to calm the aggravated blonde or politely ask them to leave.

"Garnet, please calm down! You're scaring everyone around us," Charo said, holding his hand up in front of the blonde, hoping to placate her anger. When he received the end of her glare, the small blond promptly shut his mouth, scooting a bit over to Tiger's side.

All of them sat in a booth inside the cafe. It was a semicircle booth with Garnet and Tiger sitting on the outside. Charo and Ace sat between their friends (Charo next to Tiger and Ace next to Garnet). Tamazo made his place on top of the table, looking through the cafe's menu.

"Come on, Garnet. Calm down before we get ban from this place," Tiger whispered, glancing at the cowering waiter slowly backing away from their table. Coincidentally, it was the same waiter who unfortunately got caught up with their mess from their last visit.

The guy didn't lose his job. Cool.

The blonde idol gritted her teeth. She turned her eyes towards the waiter, who instinctively holds up the empty tray in front of him like a shield. "We need a few more minutes," she managed to spat out. The waiter frantically nodded and make his way back to tending other patrons.

"Ace, can I have this and this, tama?" asked Tamazo, pointing at the pictures of the omelette rice and meat pasta dishes. Ace hummed, not paying any attention to what his partner was asking. Tamazo made a worried noise, deflating when he couldn't get the other to respond.

It wasn't like Ace wanted to ignore Tamazo or brush him off like that. Right now, he felt a bit empty, the same familiar darkness from the worst period time of his life threaten to seep through his mind and heart again. _It hurts._ Ana's words and request brought back horrible memories Ace never wanted to remember again. He felt the same thing since yesterday when Ana came to the lake to search for Lance. The light auburnette thought he got over it since he spend a very intimate moment with his lover.

Looks like he was wrong.

He wish Lance was here beside him. He needed his Dragonoid lover.

Garnet took a moment to glance over to the dazed light auburnette before taking a deep breath, calming herself down as she massaged her forehead with her fingers. Charo and Tiger exchanged worry looks and glanced over to Ace as well. Tamazo kept asking in hopes Ace would at least talk once.

So far, there were no responses no matter how many times Tamazo talks to Ace.

Ever since Ana requested for Ace to help her confess her love to Lance, the light auburnette became mostly closed off and dazed, only making small noises to tell others he was listening. It was quite discontenting for the others to see their friend like this.

God knows they seen this side of Ace a few times during the war against Jest and his Dominion. Especially during the time when Lance was controlled by that weird, power-hungry crystal.

Charo leaned over and placed a hand on Ace's arm, gently shaking him. "Ace, you need to snap out of this. Come on, please." No response, not even a peep from Ace.

"Seriously man, you're scaring us here," Tiger added, frustration etched over his face.

Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and elegantly folded her legs under the table. Her brown eyes narrowed at the unfortunate salt and pepper shakers as though the seasonings were the ones who offended her. She looked at Ace once more before sighing.

"Look Ace…" she began, "I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but don't shut us out now. Not like the ones before. We can help you, so stop being an idiot and get your head out of your ass already!"

Leave it to Garnet to comfort and insult someone in the same breath.

They half expected Ace to either ignore them or at least respond; they didn't expect him to fold his arms on the table and buried his head in them, softly whimpering and his shoulders slightly shaking.

It became too much for him to handle. Something finally broke inside of Ace and everything suddenly flooded out.

Tamazo threw the menu away and quickly hugged his distressed partner. His short arms wrapped around Ace's head. "Ace! Please don't cry, tama." The Tamadora felt like crying too because he hates seeing his precious partner going through this type of pain again.

He wished Devi's partner to appear and make Ace feel better again.

Charo softly whimpered, tears prickling behind his green eyes. He also hates seeing one of his best friends like this. He scooted closer to Ace and lay his head on one of those hunched shoulders. Charo threw an arm across Ace's back and whispered comforting words to the crying light auburnette.

Ace appreciated Charo's encouragements and comforting words. His presence helped soothed a little of the darkness inside his heart. He can smell the faint scent of trees and books from the small blond. His friend's scent always calm him somewhat.

Tiger threw dark glares around to prevent people from staring at his emotional disturbed best friend. He didn't need people staring at their group like some sideshow attraction. His action worked as people immediately turned their lingering gazes away from the group. The orange haired teen reached out and gently patted Ace's head.

"Everything will be alright. Just let it all out, buddy."

Then, the faint scent of burning embers like ones from a campfire filled Ace's nose. It brought a bit of warmth in his mind as continued to cry. He can count on Tiger to lend a shoulder whenever someone needed one.

Garnet mentally cursed Ana for hurting one of her best friends. _How can she not notice what's so obvious right in front of her eyes? Does she know how much she's hurting Ace and possibly Lance because of her lack of insight?_

The blonde idol also cursed herself for not preventing this when she had the chance yesterday. Garnet made a point not to meddle when her friends are capable of handling their own problems, but it doesn't mean she wanted one of them getting hurt like Ace. She may gave Ana the advice to do what she thinks it's best to confess to Lance, but Garnet never thought Ana would flat out ask Ace, Lance's lover, for help.

Is Ana that blind and dense to not see how Ace felt towards Lance? Did she truly not notice how Lance look at Ace with such tenderness and love? It was as plain obvious as hell!

Garnet reached over into her pocket and pulled her cellphone out. She quickly pulled a familiar number up and type a quick message before hitting send. She hopes that guy gets here quickly. _To be honest, I'll be less surprise if he was already on his way here even before I send this message._

When she heard Ace's whimperings quieting down, the blonde idol knew this was her chance to talk sense into him. Garnet scooted a bit over to the hunched over light auburnette. Her faint scent of flowers and lemons caught his attention briefly. "Ace, I want you to listen to me and you better listen well." She laid a comforting hand on his free shoulder, squeezing gently. "Whatever happens from this point on, know that everything will be alright. You went through tougher situations than this and came out on top in the end. What makes this any different?"

Tiger nodded even though Ace couldn't see it. "Garnet's right! I may not have this kind of problem before, but I know when things seems impossible, you make it possible." He punched the air excitedly. "Just got to believe yourself and fight on!"

Charo hugged Ace tighter before leaning back. "And you're not alone. Don't ever think that you have to fight this on your own. We're sticking by your side like we always do."

Tamazo nodded with every word they said. He let go of Ace's head and sat in front of him. "Ace, please come out of there, tama. I want to hug you, tama." His innocent and sad tone caused Ace to glanced up from hiding.

Ace raised his head and looked at all his friends. His teary blue eyes can see their reassuring smiles even though there was glints of concern in their eyes. He eventually calmed down enough to looked at Tamazo. What broke his heart the most was seeing his partner staring back with teary black eyes, raising his stubby arms.

The light auburnette gently grabbed his partner and held Tamazo closed to his chest. He hugged the Tamadora tightly when hot tears stained the front of his red hoodie. Ace didn't stop his own tears from falling as he stroked soothing circles on the small Monster's back.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Tamazo. I won't do it again. I promise I won't," Ace whispered.

"I'm your partner, tama. You have to talk to me, tama." Tamazo continued to cry and whimpered into Ace's hoodie. Ace quietly shushed him, rocking the Tamadora gently.

Ace looked back up to his friends again and gave them a watery grateful smile. "Thanks for everything, guys." Once again, he felt extremely lucky to have these people in his life.

Garnet smirked, moving back to her original seat and crossed her legs elegantly. "Thank us later when this is all over."

Tiger and Charo followed the blonde idol's lead and moved back to their own seats. The small blond gently smiled and Tiger gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

"We'll help with whatever you need. Don't hesitate to ask us for anything."

"Yeah man! With I, Master Eldora's #1 discipline, helping you, you can rest easily tonight!"

Garnet snorted, "That doesn't sound reassuring in my opinion." She ignored the offended glare aimed directly at her. "Do you know what to do with Ana? I find it meaningless to try to talk to her because she looked pretty determined out there." She snapped her fingers at the waiting waiter to get their orders. The man quickly made his way over to their table.

Ace wiped away his tears with his sleeve and used a napkin to clean Tamazo's teary face. He held the cloth near the Tamadora's nose who blew into the napkin. "The only thing I could think of was to tell her the truth. Everything about me and Lance."

Charo nodded, "Being honest with her seems the most logical thing to do, but what worries me more is how she will react when you confront her." Concern filled his green eyes. "I don't think she will react violently, but...I don't know her well enough to safely say so."

Tiger closed his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the booth. "I remembered her being really reckless once. You know, that time when Lance attacked Crocus and Ana went in there to confront Lance without a single plan or protection. Man, I almost had a heart attack after hearing it."

Garnet waved the waiter away once she placed down their orders (she guessed for Ace and Tamazo). "She was stupid and desperate that time. She learned her lesson for the most part. I will say she won't react violently, but it doesn't mean she will be happy to hear Lance isn't available." She gave Ace a serious glance. "You better prepare yourself for the worse if you're telling her tonight."

The light auburnette nodded, a somber expression took its place. He looked down at Tamazo who decided to take a mall nap after his crying fit. Ace let out a small smile, rocking the sleeping Tamadora gently.

Suddenly, there was a pulse resonating in his mind. Ace's blue eyes widen at the familiar feeling and quickly look outside of the window behind their booth. The others were startled at Ace's action and looked out from the same window.

Garnet smirked, lifting the teacup to her lips. "That guy has perfect timing as usual." _Such a devoted lover. These idiots are a match made in heaven._

Tiger jaw-dropped, gaping at the sight outside of the window. "How did he get here so fast? Is he showing off or does he travel like that all the time?" Sometimes, the orange haired teen can't comprehend what kind of mind the other has.

Charo let out a joyous laugh. He seen this what seems like thousand of times before. "No, that's just Lance being Lance." He gave the stunned light auburnette a bright smile. "He came for you, Ace."

Ace swallowed the lump in his throat. Tears prickling behind his eyes and threaten to fall once more. Tamazo woke up from his nap and stared out of the window too. The Tamadora grinned widely when he saw his prayers came true.

 _About time!_

Outside of the cafe, a red carrier dragon descended from the sky. It landed on the ground with a soft thud. Lance jumped down from the dragon along with Devi. The Dragonoid gave it a gentle stroke and a soft smile before saying something to it. The red carrier dragon nodded and flapped its wings as it took off to the sky once more.

When Lance turned around to face the cafe, his eyes immediately searched through the windows. Ace's breath hitched when yellow eyes locked onto his own blue ones. The light auburnette can't help but let out a beaming smile at his lover.

If Ace had looked back at his friends, he would've seen the relief on Charo's face, the cheshire grin on Tiger's, and the amused smirk on Garnet's. They were happy to see their friend smiling again.

Ace didn't even notice Tamazo leaping out of his arms and headed outside to get the duo. He watched the Tamadora tackled the Devidra into a hug. Devi screamed something at Tamazo who just laughed it off as usual. Tamazo grabbed Devi's arm and dragged the grumbling Devidra inside with Lance following after them.

Tamazo chatter along the way back to the booth, pulling Devi by the arm. "The food here is delicious! You have to taste it while you're here, tama!"

"I get it already! Now, let me go, devi!" The Tamadora pulled the Devidra down to sit on the table next to him. Devi complained about the seating arrangement, but complied nonetheless.

Garnet got out of the booth and tilted her head, silently telling Lance to sit beside Ace. The Dragonoid nodded to her and wordlessly slid into the booth, taking his place next to Ace. Lance opened his mouth say something to his mate, but instead got an armful of Ace trembling.

Ace didn't know what came over him, but as soon as Lance got close enough, he immediately dive into Lance's arms. He clutched onto his lover's blue cloak as he buried his face into Lance's chest. He felt entirely relieved and at peace within Lance's embrace.

Ace didn't care if his friends or strangers saw him so needy and vulnerable. He just wanted to stay close to his lover as much as possible. He felt his tears leaking from his eyes and they trailed down his cheeks and stained Lance's blue cloak. He made a mental note to apologize to his lover later, but for now, Ace wanted to soak in the warmth emitting from the Dragonoid's body.

Lance wrapped his pale arms around his trembling mate. The moment he felt some kind of emotional disturbance resonating from Ace, Lance immediately called for his carrier dragon to take him to his mate. Once he got there, he didn't expect Ace to dive into his arms, trembling and crying.

The Dragonoid held his mate tightly, drawing the smaller teen onto his lap. He rearranged his blue cloak to wrapped the fabric around his trembling mate, effectively bringing Ace closer to his own body. He slid his arm around Ace's waist and used his other free hand to caressed through soft light auburnette locks, hoping it would alleviate his mate's distress.

It seems to work as Ace began to calm down and his tears finally stopped. He wiped them away with his hand and continued to snuggle against Lance's chest. He didn't want to move from his comfortable position.

Lance let out a low chuckle and held his adorable mate in his arms. He too didn't feel like letting Ace out of his embrace just yet. The Dragonoid then composed his face back to his usual blankness as he looked at the group in the booth. He raised an eyebrow when some of the menus were up standing in front of him and Ace, acting like shields to prevent onlookers from taking a peek at their intimate moment.

From the corner of his eye, the Dragonoid saw Garnet gave him a wink and a wicked grin, mouthing, "Take your time."

When Tamazo peeked over to see if the two were done, the Tamadora saw his partner more settled, so he knocked the menu barrier down. "I want to cuddle too, tama!"

The Tamadora ran over to the couple and jumped onto Ace's lap. Ace looked down fondly at his partner and let Tamazo cuddled inside his arms. Tamazo giggled, feeling the love and warmth.

Devi shook his head and bowed to his Dragonoid partner. "Forgive me, Master Lance. I tried to stop him, but there's nothing to preventing him in wanting hugs, devi." The Devidra should know because he was the one on the receiving end of the idiot's hugs.

Lance shrugged, "There's no helping it." He saw the hope and desire in his partner's red eyes. "Get in here."

Devi made no arguments as he cuddled next to Tamazo in Ace's arms. The light auburnette giggled, happy to have their little family together. He felt Lance leaned his head down on top of his own. Ace leaned back, sighing contently as he hugged the two Monsters in his arms.

Neither Ace or Lance noticed the looks the others are giving them.

Tiger shook his head and grinned in fond amusement. He laid his arm across the top of the booth, his hand dangling near Charo's shoulder. "They totally forgot about us."

Charo giggled behind his hands. "Maybe so, but at least Ace looks happy. I'm glad Lance took the time to come here." She sighed, glancing at the relaxed, happy family next to him. "They look so sweet together."

"So sweet that it gives me cavities from looking at them."

The small blond giggled, but then noticed how Tiger's arm was practically over his shoulders, almost like a one arm embrace. Charo blushed and quickly averting his gaze back at the table in front of him.

"You alright, Charo? You looked a little red," Tiger said, noticing his small friend's flushed cheeks.

"I-it's nothing! Just a bit hot in here, that's all."

Garnet rolled her eyes, whether it was for the cuddling family next to her or the pining duo in front her she couldn't decide. She sighed into her teacup. _People these days...they don't know the obvious until it's either too late or someone telling them straight to their faces._

The food was then delivered to their table without a moment notice. Garnet thanked the waiter and waved him off when asked for anything else. At least they have enough food for everyone to share and eat.

The blonde idol carefully set her teacup down. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat loudly to catch the others' attentions. "Not that I want to ruin the love gathering around this table, but since Lance is here, we can finally discuss what to do about Ana."

Lance stiffened at the mention of the pink haired teen's name. He also felt Ace stiffened in his arms. Devi groaned out loud, his expression telling everyone the Devidra was about done with parts of his life.

"What did that girl do _this_ time, devi?"

Next to him, Tamazo practically hissed, almost like a cat. "She keeps butting in, tama! And she asked something very mean from Ace, tama!"

Lance narrowed his eyes, looking down to see Ace's crestfallen face. He glanced back up and asked (more like demand), _"What did she do?"_

Charo held a hand up in front of him nervously. "Um, she kind of asked Ace to…" he trailed off, not sure how to phrase what Ana requested. The small blonde was wary and scare of how the Dragonoid might react.

Lucky for Charo, Ace finished where he left off. He softly said, "Ana wanted me to help her… confess to you, Lance."

Yellow eyes widen in shock at the admission before turning back to normal. The Dragonoid gritted his teeth, tightening his hold around Ace. _Of all things she asked from Ace..._

Tiger stabbed his steak before putting the piece of meat inside his mouth. He chewed quickly before swallowing harshly. "She didn't even give Ace the chance to reply! She ran off before anyone one of us could say or done anything!"

Garnet hummed as she ate her salad. "Remember that she's clueless and less self aware of how other people feel. She doesn't realize the consequences of her actions until it's too late. She's not cruel, but someone have to tell it to her face." She looked between Lance and Ace. "One of you better tell Ana about your relationship because this is getting out of hand. Charo already paid one of the prices because of her."

"Yeah! Charo has to walk on one leg, tama!"

"He has only one working leg, devi?"

"It will heal by next month. Stop saying I have only one leg." Charo sighed, eating his potato soup. Tiger snickered, patting the small blond on the head sympathetically.

Lance ignored the slight ruckus and turned his attention back to his mate. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Ace nodded, feeding slices of apple to Tamazo and Devi alternatively. "Not completely, but I'm getting better. Did Master Vahaton tell you about the family dinner at my Grandma's place tonight?"

The Dragonoid shrugged nonchalantly. "He threaten to drag me if I don't come. I would have gone anyways."

The light auburnette hummed, "Ana said she will drop by to confess to you and wants my help. I was going to honestly tell her our relationship. I'm just worry how she'll react after I tell her." He felt Lance dropped a light kiss on his head.

"I'll be at your side when you tell her. I'm not letting you go alone, not when I'm the reason why this is happening in the first place."

"It's not entirely all your fault. I know a lot of people are attracted to you, but I also know you choose to be with me. Knowing that helps ease my worries away everytime they come back. That's why we'll be alright no matter what happens."

Ace tilted his head and beamed up to his lover, letting out a smile that could rivaled the sun itself. Lance can't help but drop a kiss on Ace's lips. Screw the fact they were in public. He heard Ace gave a startled gasp, but his mate nonetheless responded back with a light pressed.

Tamazo and Devi were ignoring what their partners are doing right above them. The Monsters were more into fighting over the last piece of cookie in front of them.

"That's mine, tama!"

"I saw that cookie first, devi!"

Garnet threw her napkin at the couple next to her. "Hey, no public display of affections in front of the only person with no significant other."

Tiger made a confused noise, tilting his head confusingly at the blonde idol. "What are you talking about? Charo and I don't have anyone like that."

Garnet gave the orange haired teen a dry look. "Of course, _you_ wouldn't get it." She gave Charo a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Good luck with getting through this one."

Charo blushed as Tiger turned to his small blond friend. "Hey Charo, what does she mean? I would get it if someone told me." He waved a hand in front of the other's red face. "Charo? Buddy? You alright, my man? You looked a bit red. You sure you ain't sick or something?"

The small blond pushed Tiger's hand away and hid his flustered expression behind his glass of water. "I'll tell you later. Just finish your steak." He ignored the way Tiger pouted at him.

Garnet rolled her eyes as she smirked. "You might as well as do what Charo say. Since, you'll be the one to setting up most of my performances now."

Tiger quickly whipped his head back at Garnet. "What?! Why?! Isn't Ace helping me?" He turned back to say something to Ace, but freezed in his seat when deep, cold yellow eyes glared directly at him.

Such glare worthy from someone with the reputation as the Ice Prince. He might heard the Dragonoid lowly growled at him, but he couldn't be sure.

Tiger sweat-dropped as he nervously laughs. "You know what, I would be happy to do all of the set up. Gotta work on these muscles, you know?" He flexed his arms to emphasize his point.

Garnet snickered, giving the frightened teen a teasing smile. "Good answer for once."

Ace shook his head fondly and leaned back against Lance's chest. He smiled when he felt Lance held him more closely.

Being surrounded by the people you love leaves you an amazing feeling.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Friendship and love prevails even in the most darkest of times! Ace has amazing best friends and an even more amazing lover! That's why everything will be alright in the end!**

 **Tiger and Charo are getting there...mostly. Garnet looks about done, but she's happy for her friends.**

 **Ana doesn't know the consequences of her actions until it's too late. Will she realized before she leaves lasting harm? Who knows at this point and I'm the writer.**

 **Please leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Dinner Leads to Love & Truth

**CHAPTER 7 - Dinner Leads to Love & Truth**

Ana sat on a bench in the park as she watched the sun slowly setting. She sat there for who knows how long. She finished her errands and received a call from her grandfather that she needs to come home no later than tomorrow.

The pink haired teen told her grandfather she'll be back by tomorrow night after finishing what she needs to do. After she hung up, she thought over and over in her mind what to say to Lance tonight.

Ana hoped her confession wouldn't be too blunt or too vague. She hoped she doesn't mess up what she'll say in front of Lance. That would be too embarrassing. Ana took deep breaths to calm her nerves down. It wouldn't do her good if she gets nervous at the start.

 _I hope Ace helps me. He's so close to Lance that he must have some ideas of how to talk to Lance._

Ana smiled when she thought of her light auburnette friend. She felt lucky to have his help. Filled with determination, she stood up and began walking back towards the inn she's currently staying. She needed to wash up and get ready to head for Angine's house.

Plus, she needed to look nice and perfect when she confess to Lance.

* * *

"Mom, I don't have to dress up so fancy for a family dinner."

"Ace, there's nothing wrong with dressing up a little. Besides, your grandma and I will be dressing up too, so you won't feel out of place at dinner."

True to her words, Rena wore a dark pink kimono with a lavender obi sash tied around her waist. On her kimono were pink sakura and lavender lily flower designs. Her hair was styled into a simple bun, held together by jeweled hair clips.

Ace bit the inside of his cheek, a skeptical look on his face. "Maybe, but I still don't get why we need to. We're just having dinner with Master Vahaton, Lance, and Devi."

Rena hummed, letting out a teasing grin. "I think impressing your future husband and in-laws would be a good reason to."

Ace's eyes bugged out as he blushed madly. "Mom!"

"Plus, it will cover that little bite mark on your neck." She still have mixed feelings, but let it go because her son is growing up.

"Mom!" Ace slapped his hand over the area where said bite mark is.

Rena giggled, carefully tying the blue obi firmly around her son's waist. Once she finished, she took the hairbrush from atop of the dresser and gently brushed Ace's hair. She smiled proudly when she looked into the mirror and saw her son's reflection.

Ace wore a dark red kimono with white lining around the hem, collar, and sleeves. The design on the kimono were white thin vines with small white stars attached. The blue obi sash tied around his lithe waist complimented Ace's blue eyes, making them stand out beautifully.

The rosey haired woman can't help tearing up when she saw how her son look so mature and grown up in his outfit. To her, it felt like it was only yesterday when she held Ace in her arms when he was first born. And now, her son is with the love of his life, his bondmate and significant other, growing stronger and more in love with each passing day.

"Are you alright, Mom?" Ace asked, concern and a bit panic when he saw his mom wiping her eyes in the mirror's reflection.

Rena laughed softly, "Nothing to worry about, Ace. It hit me just now how grown up you became. You're not the little boy who hides behind me every time we meet someone all those years ago."

Ace blushed softly after remembering all the times he was so shy and timid as a child, not wanting to be around others except for his mom or his Monster friends. Then, everything changed when he first met Tamazo and Lance (second meeting technically).

He sheepishly chuckled, "I still hide from strangers, you know? Maybe not behind anyone, but I still feel uncomfortable of being near them." Ace turned around to face his mom and softly smiled. "I am getting better, slowly but surely with my friends' help."

Rena returned her son's smile with her own soft one. She folded her arms around Ace and hugged him close without wrinkling his kimono. "I know you are. I am happy you have friends you can trust and love. I will always be grateful for everything they done for you." She brushed her hand through her son's hair. "I am also forever grateful for everything Lance done for you too. I couldn't ask for anyone better to take care of my adorable son."

"Oh mom…" Ace held back his tears. It gave him great joy to hear that his mom approve Lance and their relationship. He knew his mom would approve, but it was nice to hear it.

Rena released Ace from her embrace and took a step back. She took a once over at her son's appearance. "Now, you look perfectly dashing and adorable as always, Ace."

"Mom…" Ace softly whined, red and embarrassed. He would have said more if the bedroom door wasn't flung open. Tamazo flew in, dressed in a small version of a white kimono under a dark orange-red haori jacket.

"Mama Rena! Is dinner ready yet, tama? I'm hungry, tama!" Tamazo exclaimed, entering the bedroom. He stopped in mid-air to see Ace dressed in a kimono. "Ace, you look so cute! Not as cute as me, but cute anyways, tama!"

Ace sighed, grabbing Tamazo and gave him a stern look. "Tamazo, you can't barge in rooms like that. You have to knock first and ask politely to enter a room. It's bad manners not to."

The Tamadora deflated a bit. "Sorry, tama." Tamazo then brighten up when Ace soften his glare and smiled gently at him. He giggled when his partner scratched behind his ears.

"I forgive you. Just make sure to remember next time."

Rena watched warmly at how her son interacts with his Tamadora. Their bond reminded her of how King and his Tamadora interacted. Granted King and his little dragon always get on each others' nerves because of their opposite personalities, but bonded to be brothers and best of friends later on in life.

She was grateful to know that Tamadora, the little dragon who kept her relationship with King from breaking and protecting her in King's stead when he's off saving the world. He would've love taking care of Ace if he had the chance to.

"Mom?" Ace's voice broke her thoughts. She looked back at the boys and saw them looking at her with confused and worried eyes.

"Sorry. I was daydreaming for a moment." She pointed on top of the bed that has tabi socks and a pair of geta shoes. "Make sure not to forget to wear them before leaving this bedroom." Rena then walked to exit the bedroom. "I'll be in the kitchen, putting on the finishing touches on dinner before our guests arrives. When they get here, make sure to greet them first before leading them inside, alright?"

"Yes (tama)!" Both Ace and Tamazo called out. Ace took the tabi socks and carefully put them on along with the geta shoes. He and Tamazo left the bedroom and decided to wait in the living room. Upon entering, they saw Angine elegantly sitting on the sofa.

The elderly Dragonoid woman wore dark blue kimono with a purple obi sash around her waist. On her kimono were light blue snowflake designs. Over her kimono, she wore a purple haori jacket.

"Hi Grandma," Ace greeted warmly, taking a seat across from her.

"Grandma Angine! You look so nice in a kimono, tama!" Tamazo complimented the woman, floated down to sit next to Ace.

Angine laughed behind her hand. "Thank you for those kind words, Tamazo. It gets harder to look good when you get to my age. Wrinkles and crow's feet are inevitable for women at my age." She sighed sorrowfully, although a bit playful.

Ace tilted his head confusingly. "But you look amazing everyday, Grandma. I don't know why you have to worry." The light auburnette never understood why people get so frantic and obsessed with appearances. In his honest opinion, everyone looks great in their own ways and shouldn't fuss so much. What's inside matters the most.

But that just his opinion. He understand people have their different views on the subject. God knows what Garnet might say if she hears this from him.

Angine smiled at her grandson, touched by his words. Her cute grandson was always such a kind and honest boy. He couldn't say a mean thing about anyone given his gentle, shy nature. A part of Angine regretted for not being able to watch and be part of Ace's childhood, but she won't miss anything now her grandson is back in her life again.

"Such a sweet boy as always. Lance is very lucky to have you as a mate, Ace." She laughed again as Ace bursted into a dark shade of red. He always turn red whenever someone mentions his lover or their relationship.

Lucky for the light auburnette, there was a knock at the front door.

Ace perked up when he sensed his lover outside. Tamazo jumped out of his seat and flew to the door as Ace followed after his excitable partner. "I'll get it, tama!" Tamazo opened the front door and let out a cry in delight.

"Welcome to our house, tama! Get inside so we can eat, tama!"

"Tamazo!" Ace exclaimed, stopping by the door to proceed to scold his partner again.

Vahaton laughed merrily as he entered the house. He wore his usual garb as the Ancient of Water, but have a few details added in. "So much energy as always, Tamazo. It reminds me of the times when Devi was like this."

Devi squawked in indignation as he flew inside next. "I was nothing like that idiot over there, devi!" The Devidra wore a simple dark purple vest with a dark red bow tie around his neck. In his arms were a bouquet of yellow and white roses.

"Devi!" Tamazo flew over to his dark counterpart to give him his greeting hug.

Devi quickly handed the bouquet of roses to Vahaton and swiftly dodged the excitable Tamadora. "No hugs! You'll ruin my outfit, devi."

"Party pooper, tama." Tamazo pouted, crossing his arms.

Ace sheepishly smiled at their antics. He then saw the roses in Vahaton's hands. "Who are those roses for, Master Vahaton?"

The old man looked at the flowers in his hands. "Oh, these are for your grandmother and mother. I think it's polite to give flowers especially since you all invited us all over for dinner." Vahaton leaned forward, cupping his mouth with one hand as though he's telling a secret. "Do you think your grandmother will give me a kiss if I give her these roses?"

Ace blinked, not sure what to say. "Um…"

The light auburnette didn't get the chance to reply as his grandma appeared and proceed to drag Vahaton away from Ace by the ear. The old man yelped in pain as Angine dragged him into the dining area.

"Quit bothering my grandson like that, Vahaton."

"I was just joking! And I got you roses by the way! You look gorgeous as ever, Angine!"

"What's going on out there?" Rena asked, her distant voice from the kitchen.

Ace shook his head. He looked back to the door and wondered where Lance could be. "Hey Devi," he called to the Devidra. "Do you know where Lance is?"

Devi, who continue to dodged his light counterpart's attempt of hugging, nodded to the door. "Master Lance asked me to tell you to come outside, devi. He wanted to talk to you privately, devi." He flew into the dining room with Tamazo hot in his trail. "Quit trying to hug me, devi!"

"Never, tama!"

Ace ignored the Monsters' chase and walked outside, closing the front door behind him. He searched for his lover under the moonlit sky and saw Lance gently petting his red carrier dragon. Ace walked closer towards them and immediately stopped his track. He felt his heart racing for miles and his cheeks on fire when he took in Lance's striking profile.

 _Wow..._

Gone with his usual black shirt, white pants, and blue cloak and hat, Lance wore a fitted dark blue dress shirt tucked inside a pair of black fitted slacks with a black belt. Over the outfit was a long-sleeved black suit jacket that framed the Dragonoid's broad shoulders nicely. He wore a pair of black dress shoes and a dark red tie around his neck.

Ace never saw Lance dressed so formally before, let alone in a _suit_ of all things. But as always, the Dragonoid can pull anything off without trying. It wasn't fair.

As he thought that, Ace couldn't stop staring at his lover. Lance always look attractive and has this mysterious beauty about him. They way those dark clothes accented Lance's natural pale skin and white hair, making him stand out in the night. Ace can't stop thinking about how _stunningly handsome_ his Dragonoid lover looks.

Lance heard Ace's soft footsteps approaching him, but then he wondered why they suddenly stopped. The Dragonoid turned around and his eyes widen at the sight of Ace wearing a _kimono_. He took in how the outfit framed his mate's slender body so attractively. The way the blue obi hugged that lithe waist and brings out how beautiful his mate's blue eyes are. Under the moonlight, Ace practically glows, almost giving him an ethereal appearance.

In every sense of the word, Ace was _devastatingly beautiful_.

Lance composed himself when he saw his mate shyly averted his eyes to the side. The Dragonoid walked casually towards his mate, not breaking his gaze away from Ace, only stopped about a half-a-foot away from the light auburnette. He lifted one hand and carefully cupped his mate's chin, guiding Ace to look at the Dragonoid.

"Ace…" he called out softly.

Ace blushed and shivered when he heard Lance said his name so softly and tenderly. He felt the hand on his chin moved to caressed his cheek. Ace leaned into the touch as he looked up to Lance. His blue eyes locked onto those yellow orbs. The moonlight behind Lance made the Dragonoid's eyes more hypnotic and mesmerizing.

"Lance…" he called back with the same softness, not wanting to break the moment between them.

The Dragonoid smirked when he saw the shiver running through his mate. "You look absolutely _tempting_ tonight, Ace."

Ace let out a whimper at the low and alluring tone in his lover's voice. He suddenly felt hot under his kimono, a low fire burning somewhere inside his body.

Lance stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Ace's waist to bring his mate closer to his body, not leaving a single space between them. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Ace's. He can feel his mate's heart beating fast through their clothes. He can see how Ace's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red, a stunning contrast of how blue his mate's eyes are. He saw how Ace's eyes stared back half-lidded and almost in a trance.

His mate was more than tempting; he was absolutely _ravishing_.

He gently kissed Ace, closing his eyes and savored the feeling of warm lips on his cool ones. Ace followed suit, closing his eyes and pressed closer to Lance, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulder and neck. The light auburnette moaned as Lance moved his other hand down against Ace's back until it rested on one covered supple hip.

Their kiss was chaste, closed mouth. Lips melting and molding into each other slowly, but not delving any further. Nonetheless, it was still as passionate and tender as any other kisses they shared.

After a few moments, they broke their kiss to breathe. Lance quickly calmed his breathing and regained his composure. He moved his hand up and rubbed soothing circles on Ace's back as the light auburnette calmed his erratic breathing. Ace shyly looked at Lance before giving him a breathtaking smile. He leaned up to place a small kiss on his lover's cheek.

"And you look _dashingly handsome_ , Lance," he whispered breathlessly.

Ace heard Lance lowly growled, sending more shivers down the light auburnette's spine. Lance made no hesitate movement as he wrapped his arms around Ace's back and under his knees and effortlessly carry Ace off the ground and into his arms.

The smaller teen gasped and quickly tighten his own arms around Lance's shoulders. "Lance!"

The Dragonoid smirked at his pouting mate, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Ace playfully huffed, setting easily in Lance's arms. "Honestly, you…" He leaned his head against Lance's chest, listening to the constant rhythm of the other's beating heart. "You're making a habit of carrying me inside, aren't you?"

Lance shrugged, walking towards the front door of Angine's house. "I see no problem with that." Both of them knew well how Lance loves having Ace in his arms and how Ace loves being carry around in said arms.

Ace softly chuckled and was about to say something when the front door opened and Tamazo came bursting outside.

"Are you guys done yet, tama?! We're about to eat, tama!" The Tamazo whined then blinked once. Twice. And even three times to take in the scene before him. The Tamadora tilted his head curiously. "Did Ace fall asleep again, tama?"

Everytime Tamazo sees Ace being carry around by Lance, his partner is either unconscious, asleep, or flat out exhausted. Ace wasn't any of the three, so Tamazo was confused and maybe a bit worried.

Ace face-palmed, almost wanting to scold his partner for his manners, but he didn't get the chance to when his mom decided to appear.

Rena came out behind Tamazo to call for her son and Lance to come inside for dinner. "Alright, you two! Time for-" She stopped her tracks and blinked when she saw her son in his lover's arm like a bride.

Now she thought about it, they looked exactly like they were about to get marry!

Out of nowhere, Rena whipped out a camera and proceed to take pictures of her blushing son in his lover's arms. Her adorable Ace makes the perfect picture of a blushing bride! _These photos will be going into their pre-engagement album_ , she thought.

"Mom!" Ace exclaimed in embarrassment, hiding his face from the camera. Lance felt the same as he turned his head away, pale face flushing light pink from the attention Rena was giving them.

"How can I not take pictures of this, Ace? It's not everyday I see my son being carry around like a bride by his lover." She took another quick one. "And Lance, you look so handsome in that suit."

Lance cleared his throat. "Thank you. Master Vahaton gave this to me just for tonight." He left out the part where the Ancient of Waters practically forced him into wearing the restrictive clothes.

"Devi! Get out here, tama! You have to see this, tama!" Tamazo screamed for his dark counterpart.

Devi did came outside, but only to drag the Tamadora back inside by the ear. "Quit messing around and help set up the dinner table, devi!" Tamazo whined at the pain. Two other occupants stand aside to let the Monsters in.

"What's going on out here?" Angine stepped out of the door with Vahaton by her side. The two elderly Dragonoids also blinked at the sight. Angine smiled behind her hand as Vahaton let out a merry laugh. They both turned around to head back into the dining area.

"Young people these days express so freely. Not like back in our days, Vahaton."

"Certainly! It's nice to see these children show their love freely! Takes me back to my time as young man."

Rena took several more pictures before putting down her camera. She smiled brightly and giggled. "Well, I think it's time to get dinner out. Come in before you both catch a chill." And so, she went back inside, leaving the front door opened for the boys.

Ace sighed into Lance's chest. He felt his lover dropped a few kisses on his head. Ace looked up to see Lance smiling down, making his heart warm and fluttered. Returning with a smile of his own, he leaned up and tilted his head. Brushing his lips against the other's, he whispered, "One more?"

Lance let out a low chuckle before pressing their mouths together. Ace moaned, tightening his arms around his lover's neck to bring them closer. After a few moments, they broke apart with their foreheads touching each other.

"Love you…" they both confessed at the same time, sharing one last soft laugh before Lance moved his feet to enter pass the threshold.

At least that was the plan before _another_ voice interrupted them.

"Lance? Ace?"

Lance stiffened, stopping at the edge of the doorway, not turning around. Ace looked over Lance's shoulder to see who was out there with them. He sucked in his breath after remembering who else was coming tonight.

 _Oh no._

Standing behind them was Ana. Her outfit consisted of a knee-length, long-sleeved white and purple slender dress. The bottom of the dress flares out with every step. Over her dress was a short white jacket. She wore black strap sandals and purple earrings. Her hair was not in her usual long pigtails but rather braided together into one.

Ana stood there, eyes bugging out. Her sky blue eyes seems to tremble as she took in the sight of her love holding someone else in their arms. "W-what's going on here?" she asked, her voice wavering a little. Her trembling hands fisting the skirt part of her dress.

Maybe she was misunderstanding the situation. Lance could be carrying Ace because the light auburnette got hurt and needed to be carry inside. Yeah, that must be it.

Ace gulped, not exactly sure what to say to her. He turned his head back to Lance. "Can you put me down? I'll talk to her."

Lance narrowed his eyes at that before shifting his gaze behind him to glance at Ana. He turned around slowly and saw how the pink haired teen blushed. The Dragonoid took one more look at his mate and reluctantly gave in when he saw the determined look in Ace's eyes. Lance slowly lowered Ace down onto his feet.

He leaned down to his mate's ear, whispering, "I'll stay right here if you need me."

Ace nodded, sighing in relief. "Thanks. I might need you anyways." Lance knocked their foreheads together once more before backing away to lean against the doorway.

The light auburnette then slowly walked towards Ana. Each step he takes almost felt like lead, but he pushes through. Ace needed to tell Ana the truth. It might hurt her or hurt the both of them, but it was going too far.

Ace stopped a few feet away from Ana. "Ana…" he breathes out slowly, calming his nerves. "We need to talk."

Ana stared at him nervously, glancing behind Ace to glimpse at Lance. She returned her gaze back to Ace. She smiled nervously, "I know we do. I did asked for your help to confess to Lance. I didn't think it would be this nerve-wracking to do so." She blushed, fidgeting her fingers together, but immediately stopped. "Do you have any idea how to...talk to Lance?"

Ace's heart constricted when Ana said she needed his help with confessing to his lover. His gaze turned sad as he took deep breaths. He can feel Lance's concern gaze and protective feelings from the Dragonoid. He send back soothing pulses to the Dragonoid, reassuring him he was fine.

Ana tilted her head, confused why Ace isn't saying anything or why he was looking at her sadly. "Is something wrong, Ace?"

"Ana, we really need to talk. This is very important because it involves you, Lance, and...me."

"You? But why? I mean I did asked for your help, but -" she was cut off when Ace's eyes darken a bit. Ana took a step back, feeling strangely apprehensive. _Ace is the most gentlest person I know. Why would I fear Ace all of the sudden?_

Ace swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands fisting his kimono, trying to calm his possessive instincts. It won't do anyone good if he suddenly lashes out at Ana.

"I can't help you with Lance or help you confess to him."

The pink haired teen blinked. She would've laugh if the atmosphere wasn't so tense. "Is that it? If you didn't want to help, then you could just told me so."

"You didn't give me the chance to deny your request, Ana. You immediately assumed I would help you. If we were in an entirely different situation, maybe I would help you, but I can't. Not in this one." Ace's gaze sharpen with seriousness. "That's why I'm telling you the truth."

Ana stepped back once more, not liking where this was going. "What do you mean by telling me the truth? You're starting to scare me, Ace."

Ace soften his gaze, but his eyes still held firm. "I'm sorry if I am, but you need to listen. What I'm about to say might hurt you, but you deserve to know."

"What I deserve to know?" The pink haired teen was confused. Something inside her heart felt cold for some reason she doesn't know. Maybe it was because Ace was about to tell her something unpleasant.

Ace closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the strong bond between him and Lance pulsing, giving the light auburnette strength. He can do this.

"Ana, I...I can't help you confess to Lance because he already has someone he loves."

Ana's sky blue eyes widen at the admission. Her lips trembled and she bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't like what she's feeling right now. This dark and nasty emotion starting to build inside of her. _Don't worry, it might go away as soon as I tell Lance I love him._

"I-is that so?" she humorlessly laughed. Were those tears stinging behind her eyes? "C-can I know the name of the person? She must be something else to capture the Ice Prince's heart."

What Ana expected Ace to say next wasn't something she could comprehend.

"It's me, Ana."

* * *

Tamazo sat on the end of the dinner table, bored and impatient because Ace and Lance haven't come in yet. There were delicious looking and smelling food in front of the Tamadora and he can't have any of it yet.

So not fair!

"Where are they, tama?" Tamazo asked, a miserable expression crossing his face as he held his tummy, showing his hunger. Devi crossed his arms, a worried expression grew on his face.

"Master Lance is never one to idle around, devi. Something must have happen, devi?"

Rena patted their heads, soothing their nerves. "They'll be alright. They probably caught up with each other." She should leave and tell the boys to come in before their dinner get cold.

Tamazo pouted and floated towards the window that lead to the front of the house. "I'll call them to hurry it up, tama! Mama Rena's cooking must be eaten when it's hot and ready, tama!" He pushed the curtains away and gasped loudly at the scene in front of him. He smack his face into the glass.

Devi raised an eyebrow, thinking the Tamadora finally snapped. "What's with you, devi?"

Tamazo unexpectedly growled, pressing his face even closer to the window. "Ana's here, tama!"

Devi choked his own spit. "What?!" The Devidra followed his light counterpart's example and smack his own face into the window. He then remembered the conversating from the cafe a few hours ago. "She's here to confess to Master Lance, devi!"

Rena briskly walked towards the same window. The rosey haired woman then saw her son talking to Ana, their expression varied sometimes, but Ace's held firm and serious.

"I think we have to keep out of this, you two. Ace got this under control."

Tamazo and Devi didn't reply. They just continue watching the entire scene unfold, waiting with their faces squished against the window.

* * *

Silence fell over the two teens. One looked shock, confused, and unblinking. The other looked sad yet serious and determined. The atmosphere around them thicken with tension that it was almost suffocating.

Ana broke the silence with a laugh. "That's funny, Ace! Didn't know you're such a joker? You're the one who Lance loves? But you couldn't be the one. You don't even like each other that way."

Ace sighed, taking one step closer to the girl. "Ana, it's the truth."

"No. It isn't the truth. Why are you lying?" Ana shook her head frantically. She couldn't understand why Ace was telling her this. It wasn't funny at all. It was plain cruel!

"I am not lying." Ace's voice grew a bit louder. "Ana, Lance loves me and I love him. We formed a Dragonoid Bond since we were kids and it only grew after we reunited years later. We only instinctively been close since, but we also grew our feelings for one another during that time too." He blushed a bit. "We fell in love with each other."

Ana clenched her hands into fists. "You and Lance have the...Dragonoid Bond. You two are...together." She felt hurt, angry, and sad. Ugly emotions she shouldn't even be feeling. She's sad and hurt because Lance can't love her now. Angry because the one who took him away from her was Ace, who was standing right in front of her.

Blue eyes gazed at her sadly. Ana hated that look so much right now. "We are together, Ana. I...I'm sorry you have to find out this way. We didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"Hurt me? You...you took away my happiness. I was supposed to be happy. With Lance! We were supposed to be happy together like those stories I read! We were supposed to love each other!" she screamed. She didn't notice the Dragonoid running towards them.

Ace gulped, taking a deep breath. He didn't know what to say to that. "Ana-"

Before anyone knew what was happening, there was the sound of a loud smack echoing. The sound of a body hitting the ground and loud gasps filled the night air.

Ace was held protectively inside Lance's arms. He blinked when Lance wrapped his arms tighter around him. Ace looked up to his lover. "L-Lance?" He looked down and his face contorted with fear and worried. "Tamazo!"

The Tamadora laid face down on the ground and moaned in pain from the impact. Devi flew down immediately to his light counterpart's side.

"Hey, are you alright, devi?!"

Tamazo stood up and floated upward until he's in front of Ana. There was a harsh redness on the side of his face, but it didn't deter him. Tamazo spread his arm outward to the side, acting like a shield. Devi followed suit, spreading his arms in front of Ana.

"I won't let you hurt Ace, tama. I won't let anyone hurt him again, tama. I won't let anyone get in the way of Ace's happiness, tama!"

"And I won't let you and anyone get in the way of Master Lance's happiness, devi!"

Ana took several steps back, looking at her redden hand in shock. She didn't know what came over her. She didn't realized what she was doing until she slapped Tamazo to the ground. She looked up, eyes seeking for answers. She settled onto Lance's figure, who had his arms around Ace.

"L-Lance?" she called out loudly.

The Dragonoid didn't reply, just glared dark and icily at the girl in front of him. His yellow eyes narrowed sharply and a low growl made its way past his gritted teeth. Every part of him screamed to get rid of the one who dares try to harm his mate. Every part of him wanted to take Ace away from there and go somewhere safe.

"Lance! Please calm down!" Ace pleaded. His desperate tone broke whatever trance his lover was in because Lance turned his attention to him. Ace cupped his lover's face with both of his hands. "I'm alright now. Calm down. I'm not hurt." He leaned up and kissed Lance for a moment. "I'm alright."

Lance reigned in his raging instincts. Ace was alright and not hurt. The Dragonoid settled down and placed his forehead against Ace's. He held the hands cupping his face and pressed kisses inside of the palms. He signed, wrapping his arms around Ace again, pulling his mate against him.

Ana's heart clutched painfully at that. She can feel tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know what to think or what to say. Everything was messed up and her mind was jumbling around. So, she just continued telling and yelling at Ace because that's all she could do.

"Why do you love him? Why does he love you? Do you even know how I feel towards Lance? Is my love for him that little compare to yours, Ace? Do you feel superior because you have Lance and no one else can have him? I love Lance since I first saw him. I waited for him everyday since. I was terrified of losing him with every passing day when he went mad with that crystal inside of him. I changed myself and better myself so I could be the one he loves. So, how come you're the one he choose to be with, Ace?!"

Something snapped inside of the light auburnette. It could be the Dragonoid part of him for all he knows. One thing for sure is that Ace just about had it with Ana.

He stepped back from Lance's embrace, moving his feet passed Tamazo and Devi until he was in front of Ana again. Ace can see how her sky blue eyes are wide and tearful, how they were filled with pain, anger, and sadness. He didn't want to hurt her, but Ace grew sick and tired of people getting in the way of his relationship with Lance. It was bad enough with Jest and his Dominion and now he's getting this from a someone he considers as a good friend.

How messed up was that?

"Ana," he began, his tone soft and firm. "No one can't help with their feelings. No one can't help who they fall in love with. You fell in love with Lance. I fell in love with Lance. That can't be change. Just like how it can't change the fact Lance fell in love with me and choose me to be with him." He stared blankly into Ana's eyes. "You said you were terrified of losing him when he absorbed that crystal?"

Ana nodded, "Yes."

Ace bitterly smiled at that. "For me, I felt like dying every single day."

Lance was behind Ace at that point. The Dragonoid remembered Ace telling him about everything how he felt during that time. How Ace realized how much he loves him and how much pain he felt from Lance through their bond as Lance was consumed by the crystal.

He wrapped a comforting and protective arm around his mate's waist, pulling him close to his chest. He laced his free hand into Ace's, squeezing reassuringly that the Dragonoid was here and he wouldn't let go. Ace leaned back, absorbing the comforting warmth and love from the embrace. He felt Tamazo and Devi leaning against him too, sharing their support and love.

"With the Dragonoid Bond, I felt every single emotion from Lance that time. It was terrible, miserable, and painful. I felt so helpless because I couldn't do anything to help him. I wanted to save him." He squeezed Lance's hand at that. "That's why I wanted to get stronger. I want to save him because I also love him. I love him so much that I wanted to be by his side forever and tell him so." Ace felt his tears cascading down his face, but he doesn't care.

"A world without Lance is a world I don't ever want to live in."

Lance tighten his arm around Ace. He felt the drops of tears wetting the sleeve of his jacket. "Ace…" he whispered. Lance leaned down and pressed gentle kisses on Ace's temple and neck. He rested his head against Ace's, whispering sweet nothings into his mate's ear.

Ace gave a shuddering breath, turning his body to fully embrace the Dragonoid. He cried earnestly and gave shuddering whimpers as Lance held him like he was the most precious thing in the universe.

Everything he felt during those dark times when Lance was gone came back with full force. The feeling of helplessness. The feeling of being left all alone. The feeling of hopelessness. The feeling of crushing sadness. He never wanted to feel that way again. Ace needed Lance and no one else.

Lance is the only one who could ever have his heart.

Tamazo sniffled, trying to reign his tears because his partner needs comfort the most. Devi wrapped his arms around the Tamadora, silently telling the idiot he can cry for goodness sake. And so, Tamazo cried loudly against Devi. Devi took it all in, not caring one bit for the wet mess on him.

Ana couldn't stop staring at the embracing couple. She suddenly felt empty, all the anger and sadness she held seeped away. Everything Ace confessed to her resonated inside her head. Her love for Lance looked so little compared how Ace loves Lance.

For her, not being with Lance left her feeling alone and cold. Like life seems bleak without him by her side.

For Ace, it was entirely different. Ace needed Lance in his life. Without the Dragonoid, Ace sees life as meaningless to live in.

When Ana looked at Lance now, it seems the feeling was mutual for him too. Lance needed Ace in his life as well. The Dragonoid won't let anyone take the light auburnette away from him.

The pink haired teen then remembered Angine's words about Dragonoid Bonds. It was a bond that could never be broken. When a Dragonoid finds their mate, they instinctively want to get close to that person. They are fated to be together in a sense because they'll always find each other and be together. It wasn't just instincts but also absolute feelings. Once they have that, they'll need each other to live. No one can ever come between such a bond.

Ana then saw that bond. The bond between Ace and Lance. How can she not see it until now? Was she that blind to not see the pure love they have for each other? She then gasped quietly, covering her mouth in horror.

She realized how much trouble she caused for the past few days. How much pain she caused to her friends. How much she hurt Lance for not considering his feelings. How much she made Ace suffered through in her pursuit to love Lance.

Ana couldn't stand there anymore. It was too much and she already ruined many things. She could only hope the people she caused pain to will forgive her someday.

And so, Ana did the one thing she thought was right. She ran away from there.

* * *

Lance watched Ana ran away. The Dragonoid made no attempts of stopping her, knowing that the pink haired teen needed time alone and that his mate needed him the most right now. He held Ace closer, rubbing soothing circles onto his back and shushing him gently.

"Everything is alright, Ace. Please don't cry. I'm here."

Ace gave one more shuddering breath. The light auburnette then felt exhausted, releasing every pent up emotions he had. He slumped into Lance's embrace, his legs giving out on him.

Lance quickly took him into his arms once more, carrying his mate's tired form. His heart breaking a little at the tears stain on Ace's cheeks and the dim looked in those blue eyes. Lance held him close to his chest, protecting and caring.

"Let's get you inside."

Ace wordlessly nodded. He turned his head to the side and saw Tamazo and Devi floating there, watching them sadly. Ace let one arm out and silently telling his partner to come to him.

Tamazo didn't hesitate and flew to Ace. The Tamadora immediately cuddled against his partner, gripping onto the fabric of the kimono. Ace held Tamazo close to his chest, not wanting to let go of the Monster who always been at his side, protecting him.

Devi floated towards them and perched on one of Lance's shoulder. He leaned his head against the Dragonoid, giving his partner support and comfort too. Lance appreciated the gesture from the Devidra.

The Dragonoid then walked back towards the house once more with the family in his arms. The feeling of happiness and warmth was replaced by sadness and bittersweetness.

They'll figure things out eventually, but for now, they all needed each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It isn't over yet! The next chapter will wrap everything up! (sighed) Man, this was an intense chapter to write! You have no idea how many times I have rewrite these confession scenes especially Ana and Ace's. I got angst and fluff!**

 **Ana finally confessed in a way. Ace finally told her the truth and more. Lance already made his choice and stay by his mate's side. Tamazo and Devi can only support and protect like they always have.**

 **Please leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
